


Pyromania

by Chicken_NuggetsYum



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is low-key insane, Alternate Universe, Arson, Detective Sabo, Firefighter Luffy, Firefighter Zoro, Firefighters, Gen, Luffy/Zoro is tagged but it's not the main focus of the fic, M/M, OOC, Police officers, an occasional swear once in a while as well, it's more about Sabo and Ace, pyromaniac Ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 33,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_NuggetsYum/pseuds/Chicken_NuggetsYum
Summary: All the news stations are telling the same story. They all talk about the latest fire started by an arsonist that has been running through their city. They all tell the same story. Yet, they all seem to miss the exact same detail. This man isn't an arsonist. Arsonists burn things for a reason. This man has no reason to burn except for the fact that he finds it "fun." This man is a full-blown pyromaniac.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo (but it's only Ace being a psychopath)
Comments: 75
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, guess who's back. I feel like I've taken enough of a break, and now that we're all stuck inside due to corona, I've decided to come back with a new fic. Although it is tagged for Sabo/Ace, there's not that much focus on their actual relationship, it's more about the plot. There are some Sabo/Ace scenes though, but those are more just Ace being a psyhco.
> 
> Anyway, sorry if this one seems sort of similar to my first fix because of the whole good guy/bad guy routine, but I like this dynamic, so...
> 
> Well, sorry if you don't like it. I hope you do though.

The TV at the station was turned on. Nearly everyone was silent as they tried to listen to the panicked voice of the news reporter as firefighters were desperately trying to put out the raging flames some distance behind her.

Sabo wasn't paying much attention to the reporter. He was trying to finish the report for the case he just closed. He wasn't that interested in it anyway. He never was much of a news person. The news has been known to exaggerate and tell lies. He prefers to see things for himself than trust the words of someone speaking off of a script.

However, once he heard the words 'not an accident,' his head picked up from his desk and toward the TV that everyone else was staring at. Now things were getting interesting.

**"We believe this to be an act of arson."**

"Arson?" one of the officers spoke up. "We haven't had an arson case in around 10 years."

"Be quiet, I'm trying to listen," another officer hushed him.

**"That's all the information we currently have. So we once again remind everyone that they should know proper safety procedures in case of fire. We'll get back to you after the fire has been put out and the police have talked to the survivors and witnesses. Back to you Jim."**

Now _that_ was interesting. Arson? Sabo couldn't wait to get his hands on that case. He knew he would. Once everyone else turned up empty-handed, Dragon would pass the case to Sabo. He loved the challenge of finding something out of nothing.

Sabo could help but give in to the small grin that fought its way onto his lips as he finished his report for the most recent case he closed.

His grin grew into a smirk the second he heard the door to Dragon's door open.

"Sabo," came the deep voice of the police chief.

Sabo stood from his desk, taking his finished report with him. He couldn't wait for the new case. How much was there for it? Obviously the victims, but what about evidence? Was there any? Most likely not if he was the one getting the case.

Sabo didn't bother closing the door behind himself.

"You know why you're here," Dragon spoke simply.

Sabo held out his case as an answer.

Dragon held up a red folder. Fitting.

Sabo happily gave up his closed case and took the new one from Dragon. He looked through it. Pictures of the victims' houses. Files on the bodies. The witness statements. Not a single lead. Just as he thought.

"One more thing."

Sabo looked up from the file.

"I have you a partner."

"Partner? You know I don't always work well with others."

"It's temporary. She's a rookie and I want her to learn from the best."

"Of course, sir."

"I'll have you meet her in the morgue. It would help if you could see the bodies first hand."

Sabo nodded, then left Dragon's office. Everyone glanced at the red file in Sabo's hand with jealousy. They wanted the arson case. Everyone did... but they all knew that Sabo was the only one that could solve a case with no leads whatsoever. He always did when no one else could.

He continued to the morgue to see the new bodies. He wasn't sure what there was to see. These are fire victims. They must be burnt beyond recognition. But the bodies were evidence. They had evidence. Maybe lingering gasoline. Maybe Alcohol. Maybe nothing at all.

Sabo slipped on a pair of gloves and entered the morgue. The smell was the first thing that hit him. The morgue usually smelt due to the bodies, but the smell of smoke, ash, and burnt flesh was overwhelming. The smell reminded Sabo of something that happened 10 years ago. A fire. He wasn't investigating that one. He was in it.

The reason he had burn scars all over the left side of his body. The reason he could barely see out of his left eye. The reason he had a serious case of amnesia and was still yet to regain all of his memories. The reason he became a detective.

He couldn't help but think of the detective that had been assigned to that case. He solved the case in a week, then he helped Sabo get back on his feet. Sabo couldn't have been more than lucky to have met Dragon. Once Dragon started taking care of him, he no longer cared that he couldn't remember. Of course, he was occasionally bothered by the fact that he knew nothing of his past and he was occasionally plagued with a nightmare or two from the fire, it came with the trauma, but... Sabo was okay with it.

"Well, are you going to just stand there or actually look at the body with me?"

Sabo snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Law, who was currently standing over and examining the burnt body.

"I know it smells, so if you feel queasy, you can leave."

"Ah- it's not- well, it is the smell... just for a different reason."

Law glanced up from the body and stared a Sabo's left eye like it was the first time he had ever seen the burn scar. "Ah, right." He looked back down to the body to continue his work.

Sabo took in a breath through his mouth in order to limit the amount of the burnt smell he was intaking, then he walked toward the body. It was just as he thought. Burnt past all recognition.

The doors swung open and Sabo tore his gaze from the body. It was an orange-haired woman that had walked in. She immediately gagged at the smell. Her hand quickly went to her nose in order to block the smell.

_This must be her._

Law looked almost offended by her disgust.

"Ah, Law, this is my new partner," Sabo said.

"Partner? I thought you didn't work well with others."

"I don't always, but Dragon insisted that I take her in. It's only temporary."

"Whatever." Law shrugged, then turned to her. "Just get over here. I have information for you two."

"Right," she nodded quickly as she walked toward the body.

"There isn't a lot to work with, I'm afraid," Law began. "Fire victims are always hard. Most of the time, they are burned beyond recognition, like this one. Most of their DNA has been burned and is now impossible to trace."

"What about this one?" the newbie asked.

Law motioned to the soldered corpse and rolled his eyes. "Take a wild guess."

"Then what do we know?" Sabo interrupted.

"Well, the victim is a male. Judging by his height, weight, and build, I'd say that he's probably in his mid-twenties. He was married, based on the fact that the other corpse we found was female and the fact that he had on a ring."

"The ring in evidence?" Sabo asked.

"No."

"Then where?"

"Who knows. They never found it."

"How do you know?" the newbie joined in.

Law lifted the sheet enough to show the left hand of the victim. "Notice the slight discoloration on the ring finger where a ring would be. Because he was wearing a ring, the ring heated up and caused his finger to burn slightly quicker in this one spot."

"That's amazing how you could tell," she exclaimed.

"It's just science and deductive reasoning," Law pointed out.

"You'll learn how to do it in your sleep eventually," Sabo added.

"Back to the body," Law changed the subject. "I haven't done tests on any of the actual skin, but once I do, I will be able to find any traces of fire starter or fire enhancer."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing that I can do right now, but you guys can go and find the home records. You can find a connection between all the fires."

"Thanks, Law. Let us know what you find."

"Always do."

Sabo began to take off his gloves as he walked toward the door. His new partner followed after him.

"Thank you," she waved to Law.

Law sighed and went back to his work.

Sabo waited for his new partner in the hall. "Hey, I never caught your name."

"Oh, right. Sorry, I'm Koala."

"Sabo."

"What?"

"My name is Sabo."

"Oh- I know- well, everyone here knows."

"That so?"

"Well, yeah. You always get the hardest cases that no one else is able to solve."

"You've been here how long?"

"Today was my first day."

"Word travels fast doesn't it."

"Ah, well, I asked some people after Cheif Dragon told me I'd be your temporary partner."

"Well, It's good to meet you Koala. If you want to look through the case file, let me know. I'm going to set up a board for this all."

"Ah, great. Do you want any help with that? It would help me see some of the evidence."

"Sure, thank you."

"Then where should we begin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about making Sabo a firefighter along with Luffy and Zoro, but in the end, I decided that the firefighters usually show up after the criminal has already left the scene. Also, firefighters aren't supposed to go after criminals, so there wouldn't be that many interactions between Sabo and Ace. If Sabo was a firefighter, then we wouldn't get Sabo dealing with Ace directly, so you can see what I'm getting at. I just think it will be more interesting this way. Plus, we'll get Luffy and Zoro as our firefighter boyfriends, so no need to worry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! I'm aware that some of you might have read my other fic, but if you haven't read it, I would really appreciate it! You don't have to if you don't want to. It's a long fic, so I totally understand if you don't want to read it. It's the classic villain x hero au and is also a saboace fic with some background zolu if you're interested. If you want, I can give you a link, or you could just go to my profile to find it (it's called Burn Brighter than Fire).
> 
> Regardless of if you read my other fic or not, I hope you enjoy this one!

Sabo had spent several late nights at the station, yet, he still couldn't seem to get used to it. He always came in the next morning tired and easily irritable. It didn't help that his dream about the fire ten years ago came back since he got the case. He was already on his second cup of coffee and he had only walked in twenty minutes ago.

Koala was much too happy for someone that had gone home around midnight then came back to work at seven. Sabo would much rather be around Law, who also had an affinity for just wanting some peace and quiet in the morning, but, of course, he had a case to work on with his new energetic and happy partner.

"So, have you figured anything out?" Koala asked as she leaned over Sabo's desk.

Sabo rubbed the bridge of his nose, hoping that Koala would learn how to talk quietly first thing in the morning. "No. It's only been two days. Are you expecting me to suddenly dream about the arsonist and find their identity?"

Well, he did have a dream about an arson case, but not the one he was working on.

"That's not what I- I was just wondering if we- you know what, forget I said anything."

Sabo was relieved she had stopped talking for the moment and turned to the case board he and Koala had set up the other night. Right now, it was nothing but pictures, some names, and some locations. They had nothing of importance right now. No leads, no connections, no nothing. Their best bet might just be to wait for the arsonist to mess up.

_Arsonist?_

Sabo stood from his chair and walked to the board.

"Sabo? Did you get something?"

"Arsonist."

"What?"

"They said it was arson, right?"

"Yeah... I don't see what you're getting at."

"They were wrong."

"Again, what?"

Sabo erased the word 'arsonist' next to a blank picture and a question mark.

 _They_ _were wrong_. _This isn't an arsonist._

Sabo wrote the word 'pyromaniac' instead.

Koala's face scrunched in confusion as she looked at the word.

"This person isn't an arsonist," Sabo said.

"What's the difference?"

"Difference?" Sabo seemed offended she didn't understand. "The difference is that an arsonist burns people and places for a reason."

"So? We just need to find that reason."

"No. We won't find one."

"Then... what? How do you know?"

"There isn't a connection."

"There has to be a connection somewhere, we just need to dig a little deeper."

"I would have found a lead already."

Koala remained silent and looked back up to the board.

"A pyromaniac is someone that burns because they enjoy it. They love the sight of flames growing higher and the smell of smoke. The person we are looking for probably has some mental issues, but they are clearly careful with their work. They aren't leaving any evidence that would lead to them. They ensure that everyone in the fire dies. They don't want anyone to see them. They have chosen to burn people with no connections at all. The houses they burn are completely scattered. If they weren't so close together, most people would brush this off as just some fires,"

"That's... wow. To imagine that a case like this would be my first."

Sabo smiled at her comment. "Welcome to the job."

"Then what do we do next?"

Sabo frowned and sat back down in his chair. He took a sip of his coffee.

_Next?_

"Law should have the results of the skin tests from the bodies," he said.

"Oh, you're right."

Sabo took another sip from his coffee, then placed it on his desk. "He should have contacted me if he found anything though."

"It doesn't hurt to check. We have nothing else to do otherwise."

"Right." Sabo stood from his chair. "Let's go."

Koala followed him down the stairs to the morgue.

Law was leaning over his desk instead of a body. Papers covered said desk and a heavy sigh left Law's mouth as he turned around to face them. He looked confused.

"I already sent you the results," Law said.

"I never got them," Sabo replied.

Law frowned. "Then where are they?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I placed them on your desk before I left last night. They should still be there."

"There wasn't anything on my desk though. It was completely empty, just how I left it last night."

Law began to look through his own papers. "I found something with the sample."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It was something extremely unique. I'm still yet to test the other bodies for it, but I'm confident that we'll find the same thing on those bodies."

"And what is it?"

"From what I can tell, I think it's what's know as the ACE mixture."

"Care to explain more?"

"It's most often made up of a ratio of one part alcohol, two parts chloroform, three parts ether, specifically diethyl ether. That's where it gets the name ACE. It's an anesthetic that was used in the late 1800s. It was used until the discovery of better anesthetics. It had caused many deaths, which is one of the reasons it is no longer used."

"So, were these people unconscious before the fire?" Koala asked.

"It's possible, but there's one more thing you need to know about the ACE mixture," Law began.

Koala and Sabo looked to Law expectantly.

"It's the most noticeable and dangerous feature about it is that it is highly flammable."

"So a great way to spread a fire," Sabo mumbled.

"Exactly." Law was still looking through his papers. He let out an angry sigh. "It's not here."

"Don't you make copies of all the reports?"

"Yes, but it should have already been filed. It doesn't matter now though, I've already told you about the ACE mixture. That's the most important factor. I will ask for another copy of the report to be printed for you though."

"Thanks again Law."

Law grunted in response, giving Sabo and Koala the clear sign that he wanted them out of the morgue.

"Let me know when you get the copy made," Sabo said before he left.

"I always do."

Sabo then left, holding the door for Koala to follow after him.

Koala smiled. "It seems like we've got our lead."

Sabo couldn't help but return the gesture. "It would seem so."

The new evidence was immediately added to the case board. Right in the middle of everything else.

_ACE_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, listen closely. Zolu is the cutest most purest ship I ever did lay eyes on. It's just so perfect. We have a muscly boyfriend that would die for his precious babey captain. Let's be honest, who wouldn't die for Luffy? But Zoro has been there since the beginning and his loyalty and trust goes deeper than the rest of the crew. I literally love it and honestly, I'm not sure how people ship Zoro and Luffy with anyone else when zolu exists. (I'm not saying other ships are bad, I'm just saying I prefer zolu. People can ship whatever they like) Anyway, I love zolu and I have some good fic ideas for it once I finish up with this one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been watching One Piece with the rest of my family since we have nothing else to do and they finally agreed to watch it and we are on the Dressrsa arc and Law's backstory gets me every time. I'm literally still sobbing and I've already read and watched the scene before. I love just cluncle (clown uncle) number 2. He's not as much of a clown as Buggy, our number 1 cluncle, but Corazon is a cluncle nonetheless because of his clown makeup. I love him regardless.

_ACE_

It had been on Sabo's mind for the remainder of the day. He had done some research of his own and wasn't surprised by the results. All the databases said exactly what Law did.

_"A compound made of alcohol, chloroform, and ether. The most common ratio of the chemicals is 1:2:3, respectively, but other proportions of the mixture are not uncommon. It is an old anesthetic that was used until they found better, less dangerous methods. It is extremely flammable."_

_ACE_

Was there something more to it, or was Sabo just thinking too much? But Sabo couldn't stop thinking about it.

They could have just used gasoline, or kerosene, or alcohol. There were so many more flammable liquids and gasses that they could have used... but the used the ACE mixture. An anesthetic that was only used in the 1800s. There had to be some reason for it. There just had to be.

_And then there was the report._

Why would the report Law had sent him disappeared? Who would take it? Surely it was no one at the station. There were some officers that were jealous they didn't get the case, Sabo knew that, but none of them would go so far as to interfere with the investigation. None of them were that stupid either. Besides, Law told Sabo exactly what he needed to know without that report.

_Unless..._

Was there something else on that report? Was there something more important than the ACE mixture? Was there something Law didn't tell him? Something that Law didn't notice but someone else did? What else was on that report?

"Uh... Sabo?" Koala tapped on his shoulder. She was holding two cups of coffee. "You want one? You look like you need a break from all this."

"Sure, I'd love one," Sabo took a coffee from her hand. "But I can't take a break now. Taking breaks is how not to solve a case. I've just been thinking."

"Then... you want to run all your thinking by me?"

Sabo seemed surprised by her offer, but he accepted anyway. "Well, it's the report. You know, the report about the body. The one that went missing."

"Yes."

"Where has it gone?"

"We don't know. Isn't that why Law went to get a new copy?"

"Why has it gone?"

Koala was silent as she pondered his question.

"If whoever it is didn't want us to know about the ACE mixture, they would have done much more than just take a report."

"They would have gotten rid of Law as well..." Koala mumbled along.

"So why didn't they?"

"There must be something else."

"Exactly! There was something else on that report that they don't want us to know about. There was something that Law wouldn't find important, but we would."

"So they got rid of it."

"This was it. This is where they messed up."

Koala interrupted the train of thought. "How is this messing up? We still don't know who stole it."

"No, but now we've narrowed down the people who could have taken it to people inside the station. There has to be someone working on the inside."

"Or they could have broken in and taken it themself."

"There's no sign of a break-in. Dragon would have told me if there was."

"Then how? I don't like to think that any of the officers here are either working for an arsonist-"

"-Pyromaniac-"

"-or are an ars- pyromaniac."

"But it would have to be someone that would slip under our reader. Someone that could come in without being suspicious."

Koala hummed in though. "Someone that could get in and out without being questioned."

"Someone with no known criminal record."

"Someone that could have a dozen reasons to come here. Someone like-"

"-a civilian." Sabo couldn't help the grin that spread on his face. This pyromaniac was good. They knew how to get into a police station without being suspicious and steal a report off of Sabo's desk without being noticed. This case was getting better and better by the second.

"We need to talk to the front desk then. They ought to know if anyone came in early this morning before you did."

Sabo set the coffee Kola got for him down. "Then let's go."

They made their way quickly to the front desk where Hack, another officer that was stuck doing desk work because of a recent injury, was sitting.

"Hack, good to see you," Sabo began. "I have something to ask you."

"Sure, what is it Sabo?" the other officer replied.

"This morning, was there anyone that came in before I did?"

Hack hummed as he pulled out a clipboard. He flipped through a few of the pages and shook his head. "Not that I can tell."

"How about last night," Koala spoke up. "Anyone come in late last night after both Sabo and Law were gone?"

"That wouldn't have been me on duty but-" Hack pulled out another clipboard, looking through this one as well. "Ah, there we are. One person showed up last night. Shortly after one in the morning."

Sabo took the clipboard from Hack's hand and looked through the list. His eyes froze on one name in particular.

_No._

The single person that showed up between one and two in the morning.

_This had to be some kind of sick joke. It **had** to be._

"Damn he's good!" Sabo yelled. It caught Hack, Koala, and a few surrounding officers by surprise.

"Uh, Sabo?" Koala questioned. "What is it."

Sabo turned thee clipboard to Koala. She examined it, just as he did. Then her eyes stopped, just as his did.

"No."

Sabo nodded.

" _No._ "

Sabo nodded again.

Koala took the clipboard from his hands and brought it closer to her face as if it would change that was written down on the paper.

"How- Wha-" She stopped at looked at the name again. "You can't be serious."

"The paper doesn't lie."

She opened her mouth again, then closed it. She set the clipboard down and began to walk away. "I haven't had enough coffee for this." She grumbled as she walked.

Sabo glanced at the name once more. Part of the signature was difficult to read, but there was one part that was very clear. The letters A, C, and E in that exact order.

He knew there was more to it than just alcohol, chloroform, and ether.

This man was smart. He was confident. He knew what he was doing. He knew how to cover his tracks. He knew just who he was dealing with. And he won this time around.

_Ace_

_**His fucking name is Ace**._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I've watched Jojo's (because I have nothing else to do and my sister and brother have both watched it and I'm making them watch one piece, so it was only fair) and I just have to say, I absolutely love Jonathan and I hate the fact that most people find him boring and hate on him. Sure, he doesn't have a stand, but that doesn't make him boring. Jonathan is just a pure boi that could probably crush my skull with his bare hand, but he wouldn't do that because he's also a good boi and I love him. Anyone that doesn't like Jonathan can physically fight me. Also, out of all the Jojo's themes, I love Jonathan's the most. It's a tough call between his and Giorno's because they both have beautiful themes. I love the piano of Giorno's theme and I especially love the slowed down version of it they played at the end of part five, but in the end, the orchestral fanfare of Jonathan's won me over. I know a good orchestra piece when I hear one and Jonathan's is just *chef's kiss* mmmm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Along with rewatching One Piece, I've been watching the movies as well because I haven't seen a lot of them. Let me just say, Gold was absolutely incredible. It was just so good to see that Zoro was the one that needed rescuing, which isn't really Zoro's character. That's what made the movie so much better. I will say, I was a little disappointed at Sabo's lack of screen time because he hardly gets any as it is. I wasn't really sure why he was there in the first place. Like, why were he and Lucci there? They didn't really do anything. Other than that, it was incredible and Stampede is next.

How nobody had managed to see someone take something off Sabo's desk in the middle of the night when not a lot of other police officers were on duty had Sabo deep in thought. Was he really that inconspicuous? How had _no one_ thought it was at least a little strange that he went to Sabo's desk

"There are security cameras here right?" Koala asked.

"Oh my god, I'm an idiot," Sabo groaned as he placed his head into his hands. "Yes, we have security cameras."

"Then let's go check them now."

Sabo stood. "Right. Follow me."

Sabo led the way to the security room, located just past the evidence room. The room was lit by several computer screens. Two people sat in chairs in front of the screens. Coby, another rookie, and Helmeppo, a recent transfer to their station.

"Helmeppo, Coby, do you think you could pull up some security footage from yesterday night," Sabo said as he stepped into the room.

Both looked over their shoulders at Sabo and Koala. Helmeppo began to pull up the footage without a question.

"What time do you need?"

"Around one in the morning if you don't mind."

Helmeppo searched through the footage until the time stamp read 1:00 a.m. exactly.

"Thank you," Koala said as she walked to look at the footage as well.

_1:13_

_A man walked into the station. Around Sabo's height. Black hair, around the same length as Sabo's as well. He stopped by the main desk and wrote down his name. He talked with the officer there for a bit. He held up a file to the officer. The officer pointed toward Sabo's desk. He nodded, then he walked away._

Helmeppo switched cameras.

_1:15_

_The man walked to Sabo's desk. Sure enough, there was a paper on Sabo's desk. It could have only been the report Law had left for him. The man took the report from Sabo's desk and put it in the file he had brought. He looked directly into the camera. It looked like he had freckles. He grinned widely and raised two fingers to his head to salute._

_'I win,' he mouthed._

_He waved toward the camera again, then he walked away. He stopped to talk to the officer at the main desk once more, then he walked out of the station without anyone stopping him or asking him anything._

"He really got in and out without anyone suspecting anything," Sabo mumbled.

"Uh Sabo... if you don't mind me asking, I was wondering who he was in the first place," Coby said.

"Ah, yes. His name is Ace, whether it's his real name or not, we don't know. He's our current, and only, suspect for the arson case."

"Suspect? You mean that we let a suspect get into our station? Not only that, but we also let him get away?"

"To be fair, he wasn't our suspect until this morning." When neither Helmeppo nor Coby said anything else, Sabo took that as his queue to leave. "Well, thank you. We'll be on our way now. We have to find him again. Oh, and do you think you could print out a picture of his face for us? Thanks again."

With that, Sabo left the room, Koala followed close behind him.

"Well, now we know who stole the reports," Koala said.

"But why? Why would he steal them?"

"It was because there was evidence on that report that would give him away."

"But if he didn't want us to find out who he was, why did he show up himself to steal the report and look directly at the camera? He knew we would see him. He _wanted_ us to see him."

"So what was the point of stealing the report? Attention?"

"Exactly what I was saying."

"Well, regardless of the report, we have a suspect and we need to find."

"You're right. We can figure out the details of the report once we get the copy that Law is making."

Sabo's phone began to ring.

"Sorry," he apologized as he pulled out the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

**"Sabo?"**

"Yes, that's me."

**"Ah, good."**

"And who is this?"

**"Oh, right, sorry. It's Zoro. I work at the same station as Luffy."**

"So you're Zoro. I've heard a lot about you from Luffy."

 **"Anyway, Luffy gave me your phone number and told me to call you if anything happened to** **him."**

"Happened? Did Luffy get hurt? Is he alright?"

**"Uh, yeah, he's fine. We're on the way to the hospital n-"**

"Hospital!? What happened?"

**"There was a fire. The hospital will probably call you as well since you're one of his emergency contacts."**

"Which hospital is he going to? I'll tell Dragon and we'll both be on our way."

**"The one off Exit 30B on I70. Red Canyon Lane, I think. That's where Nami told me we were going."**

"Right. Thanks, Zoro. We'll see you there."

Sabo hung up the phone and went straight to Dragon's office. He entered the office without even knocking. "Dragon, we got to get to the hospital."

Dragon stood up without a question. "What is it?"

"It's Luffy. Zoro called me and told me that they were heading to the hospital."

"What happened?"

"I didn't get all the details, but Zoro said something about a fire. It's strange though. Luffy doesn't have work today, so he shouldn't be anywhere close to a fire."

Sabo's phone rang again.

"What is it this time?" he grumbled as he pulled it out to answer. It was his neighbor this time. "Jinbei? What is it?"

**"I was just wondering if you or Luffy were at your house?"**

"No, I'm not. I'm not sure about Luffy. He's not working, but he might have gone out. Why do you ask."

**"That's a relief. It's just that there was a fire at your place and they brought someone out of the fire and I thought it might have been one of you two."**

"Wait, fire?"

**"Yes, fire."**

"At my house?"

**"Yes, at your house."**

"Wait."

**"Wait what?"**

"Sorry, Jinbei. I have to get to the hospital."

Sabo hung up the phone and walked out Dragon's office. Dragon also joined him.

Koala was still standing awkwardly by his desk.

"Come on Koala, we've got to go to the hospital," Sabo said as he grabbed his keys.

"Me? But, do you really think I should go? This seems more like a family thing."

"This is also part of the case. There was another fire. You're coming with us."

Sabo's phone rang again.

"Hello?" he answered once again.

**"Is this Sabo?"**

"It is."

**"We are calling from the hospital on 1031 Red Canyon Lane about Monkey D. Luffy. You are listed as one of his emergency contacts. He has been admitted to the hospital here and wanted to inform you of the matter. If you come to the hospital, we can explain everything to you there."**

"Thank you. I'll be on my right away."

Sabo hung up and made his way out of the office. Sabo was a neutral party on Ace before. He was just another genius criminal that Sabo had to catch.

_But now?_

Now Sabo was beyond angry. Ace had decided to mess with the most precious thing in the world to him. He went and hurt Luffy. There was no way Sabo was going to let him get away again after what he did.

Ace decided to go straight to poking the dragon with the stick. If he wasn't playing with fire before, he definitely was now.

You mess with the dragon, you get the fangs.

You play with fire, you get burnt.

Sabo would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I have so many movies and TV shows that I need to watch while in quarantine. Not all of them are anime, but all of them are good. I should probably make a list of all of them so I can keep track of which ones I've watched and which ones I need to watch. Also, I'm quite disappointed that they pushed the new James Bond movie's release date back because I was really looking forward to that. If y'all have any show recommendations, anime or otherwise, please let me know and I'll add them to my list.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love frogs

Sabo hated how silent the car ride to the hospital was. He normally didn't mind the silence, seeing as that's how it usually was, but even then, there was the occasional talk of his scanner and radio. But now, not even that was there. No noise except for the sound of the car. Sabo desperately tried to follow all speed limits. Even as a cop, he found it hard to stay below the speed limit sometimes. Especially now. He was tempted to turn on his siren just so that he could get to the hospital faster. He didn't, of course. If it had just been him, he probably would have, but with Dragon riding shotgun and Koala in the back, he didn't dare flip on his lights.

"Sabo," Dragon's gruff voice broke the silence.

Sabo snapped out of his thoughts and realized that in his attempts to stay focused on not speeding, he was in fact speeding. He immediately let up on the gas. "Sorry," He said as the car returned to the speed limit.

"Just turn on the siren and lights," Dragon finished.

Sabo stared at Dragon in shock. Had he really just said that? "But-"

"Eyes on the road."

Sabo turned from Dragon. "Sorry."

"I'm telling you to turn on the siren. I think this qualifies as an emergency, don't you think?"

"Right." Sabo hesitantly switched on his lights and hit the siren. Cars immediately began to pull to the side to make room for them.

Sabo wasn't sure if Dragon made him turn on the siren for himself or for Sabo. They were undoubtedly both worried about Luffy and rightfully so. Dragon was Luffy's father and Sabo was his adoptive brother. Dragon hadn't been there for a decent amount of Luffy's life, that's when Sabo came in. Even though he was only a few years older than Luffy, he raised him. Even if he didn't express it all that much, Dragon cared for Sabo, that much Sabo knew. Dragon had his reasons for leaving Luffy for so long. Sabo knew Dragon regretted them as well.

The sight of the hospital growing closer dragged Sabo from his thoughts once again. Zoro didn't sound too worried while he was on the phone, so maybe it wasn't that bad. But if it wasn't that bad, Luffy probably would have called himself. That meant Luffy had to be at least unconscious. If it was a fire, Luffy probably had suffered from some smoke inhalation as well. Depending on how long Luffy was in the fire, the smoke inhalation was a risk. Luffy most likely had suffered from at least minor burns if what Jinbei said about someone being carried out of the fire was correct.

"Uh... I was just wondering," Koala spoke soft and hesitantly from the back of the car. "Who's Luffy? I was wondering if you could tell me a little about him. If we're going to the hospital to see him, I think I deserve a little information."

"Right," Sabo agreed. "Luffy's my younger brother."

"And my son," Dragon added.

"Wait, you two are related?" Koala asked in shock at their statement.

"Not by blood," Sabo answered. "Dragon is Luffy's biological father and I'm Luffy's adoptive brother. Not officially adoptive, but we're still brothers."

"I see. And... what does he have to do with the case?"

"I told you there was another fire right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that fire was at my house and Luffy just so happened to be home from work today. I'm not sure if Luffy getting hurt in the fire was purposeful or not, but after this, I will catch Ace and put him behind bars."

"Careful Sabo," Dragon joined in. "If you let your personal feelings get involved, I'll hand the case to Smoker. He finished his recent one and he's been itching for something exciting."

"Of course Dragon," Sabo nodded. "I'll keep my heart away from my head."

The remainder of the ride to the hospital was silence. Sabo hated it even more than the first time. The silence made the minutes to the hospital feel like hours. The closer they got, the more Sabo's anxiety and fear filled him up. He had almost hit another car turning into the parking lot, he almost hit another pulling into a parking spot. He almost broke his car keys in an attempt to turn off his car.

"You have to turn off the siren first," Dragon said.

Sabo didn't say anything, he just did as he was told, then he turned off the car. His hands were shaking at this point. Luffy was a firefighter, so Sabo was used to Luffy coming home with a couple of scratches and bruises, but Luffy had never been injured so badly that he had to be taken to the hospital.

The second he got out of the car, he nearly ran to the hospital. If it weren't for Dragon's hand placed firmly on his shoulder, he would have run.

"I know you're worried about him, but you need to calm down," Dragon said. "I know Luffy's hurt and he's your brother, but you're also here to investigate a case. Heart away from head, remember?"

Sabo took a few breaths to calm himself down. Dragon let go of his shoulder and Sabo resisted his urge to run again. and waited for Koala to join them.

"Alright, let's go," Sabo said as he continued taking deep breaths.

The three walked, quite quickly, into the hospital. Zoro was there, sitting in one of the many chairs that littered the lobby. His hands were fidgeting slightly. Sabo knew that probably wasn't a good sign. Even if it was Zoro barely moving one thumb over the other, Sabo knew, from what Luffy said, that Zoro had a steady hand and was not someone that fidgeted.

"Zoro," Sabo called.

Zoro flinched. Also not a good sign. Zoro lowering his guard? Also something that Sabo knew Zoro never did unless he was around Luffy. Something was definitely wrong if Zoro was acting like this.

Zoro stood from the chair and turned to Sabo. "Thank god you're here," he said. "They won't tell me all that much since I'm not family. Even though I'm a firefighter and the one that rode with him in the ambulance, the doctors here are much stricter than the paramedics. All I know is that they took him to the ER."

"How bad did it look?" Sabo asked. He was almost afraid to at first.

"Well, he got hit by some falling debris, that's what initially knocked him out. He got pinned under the debris. I couldn't manage to get him out on my own. I think one of your neighbors called 9-1-1 because I didn't have time to. I was more worried about trying to get Luffy out. When they got him out though, He had severe burns. He has a possible concussion and the rest of the debris that crushed him might have broken some ribs. I'm not a paramedic, so I'm not entirely sure how bad everything is, but from what I heard from the actual paramedics, they were most concerned about the burns."

Sabo remained silent as he took all of the information in. It was a lot to take in, especially for Sabo. He never liked seeing Luffy hurt, but even just hearing about Luffy's injuries made him feel sick.

"I'll go talk to the main desk to get more information on his condition then," Sabo said.

Zoro nodded and Sabo, along with Dragon, made their way to the main desk.

"How can I help you?" the woman sitting there asked.

"We're about a Monkey D. Luffy. He should have been admitted not too long ago," Sabo said to the woman.

"Ah yes, the one that green-haired man is also waiting for."

"Yes. We're Luffy's relatives. I'm his brother and this is his father."

The woman pulled out a file. "Currently, he is just getting his burns treated and covered. Once that is complete, I expect that he will be examined by a doctor once he wakes up, then he'll be ready for visitors."

"Is that all?"

"At the current moment, yes. But there's nothing to worry about, he'll be just fine after a few weeks at the hospital. A few scars to take home, but other than that, he'll be okay."

"Thank you."

Sabo and Dragon returned to Zoro and Koala. Zoro looked at Sabo expectantly.

"They're treating his burns at the current moment. Once they're done, another doctor will check him out, and then we can see him."

Zoro sighed heavily and relief. "He'll be okay?"

"Of course he will. He's Luffy, after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lizards are cute too


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my period: is two days late  
> me, who has never even held hands with a boy before: oh no, what if I'm pregnant

It didn't take long for Luffy to get out of the ER, wake up, go through the doctor's check-up, and then return back to his regular, jovial self. When Sabo, Zoro, Dragon, and Koala had arrived at Luffy's room, he was, unsurprisingly, eating. He grinned upon seeing all of them.

"Sabo! Zoro!"

Sabo couldn't help a smile as he looked at Luffy's grin. "Hey Luffy!" he greeted in return.

Zoro also greeted Luffy.

"Did you know they give out free food here?" Luffy asked excitedly. "It's nowhere near as delicious as Sanji's cooking, but it's still good."

"That so?" Sabo sighed.

"Yeah! Sanji's cooking is amazing! You have to try it sometime."

"Sounds good to me."

"Oh, Zoro, thanks for calling Sabo for me."

"No problem Luffy, just make sure it doesn't happen again," Zoro replied.

"What's wrong with calling Sabo? Do you not like him?"

"No that's not it. I'm fine with Sabo. I just don't want to have to call him and tell you that you're unconscious in the back of an ambulance after getting trapped in a fire."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that. I won't get stuck in a fire anymore."

"Seeing as you're a firefighter, and a very reckless one at that, I find that a little hard to believe." Zoro sighed and sat down in one of the chairs next to Luffy.

"So how long am I in here? As much as I love free food and people to take care of me, I want to go back to my own bed and get back to work."

"Two weeks is my guess," Sabo answered. "They might let you out of the hospital after one week, but you won't be back to work for probably two."

Luffy pouted dramatically.

"Besides, our house caught on fire, so you won't be able to go back to your own bed," Sabo added.

"I can just stay with Zoro. He won't mind."

"Luffy, you have to actually ask me first," Zoro said. His voice was raised to a bit of a yell, but there was no harm behind it. It was a playful kind of fighting.

"Yeah, but I know you're going to say yes anyway," Luffy half teased.

Zoro huffed in defeat.

"But Sabo, where are you going to stay?" Luffy asked.

Sabo hummed for a moment in thought. "I could ask Jinbei. He probably would let me stay."

"You know my place is always open," Dragon offered.

Sabo had been so glad to see Luffy that he had almost forgotten Dragon was here. "You can be my backup in case Jinbei says no."

"Uh, Sabo, shouldn't we get to work on the case," Koala spoke up. "I know you're glad your brother is okay and all, but we got witness statements to take and all that."

"Right, of course," Sabo agreed. "Well, Zoro, Luffy, you know the drill. We'll talk to Zoro first, then we'll talk to you, Luffy."

"Alright!" Luffy nodded.

Zoro grumbled something about having to do this a lot, but he still stands from his seat and heads out the door with Sabo and Koala, leaving Dragon in the room alone with Luffy.

"Well Zoro," Sabo began, "I'm sure you know what I'm going to ask." Sabo pulled out a small recording device and a notepad.

"Yeah, yeah," Zoro sighed. "Luffy and I were together at your house watching a movie. Luffy at gotten up to make some popcorn. He complained about a weird smell coming from the kitchen, then he collapsed. I also felt light-headed. I must have blacked out for a moment because one minute, everything was fine, but the next, everything was on fire. Luffy had been pinned down by some flaming debris from above. I tried to get him out, but the fire just spread so quickly that I couldn't get to him. Someone called 9-1-1, not sure who, but the firefighters showed up and got Luffy out of there. When they got him outside, they examined him. Some of the debris fell on his head, causing him to stay unconscious. He had a lot of burns, so they took us to the hospital. Then you know the rest."

"Any idea as to how the fire started?"

"No. Like I said, I'm pretty sure I blacked out for a bit. One minute there was nothing, but the next, there was fire."

"Was there anything strange about the fire?"

"Other than the fact that it happened at your house while you're working on an arson case, no."

Sabo opened his mouth to speak.

"Actually, Luffy mentioned the strange smell before he passed. I don't know if that had to do with the fire or the burnt popcorn. I didn't smell anything though."

"I'll talk to him about the smell then."

"Are we done now?"

"Unless Koala has questions for you, yes."

"I don't have anything at the moment," Koala shook her head.

"Then yes, you're done," Sabo said. "Thank you."

"Yeah, sure."

Sabo, Zoro, and Koala then returned to the room. "Alright Luffy, your turn."

Luffy put down his spoon to the bowl of apple sauce he was given. He had already finished the mashed potatoes and gravy. "You gonna ask me where I was the night of the fire like they do in all the cop shows?"

"If you want me to," Sabo sighed.

Luffy nodded his head furiously.

"Alright, alright." Sabo took a breath and switched to a much more serious voice and face. "Luffy, tell me. Where were you the night of July 12 when a fire was started at your home."

Luffy let out a roaring laugh in response.

"Luffy, if you're going to laugh every single time I ask you in the cop show voice, I'm not going to use it anymore."

"Fine," Luffy whined. "I was at home with Zoro watching movies. I went to make popcorn, but I smelt something strange."

"What did it smell like?"

"Well, it smelt like alcohol. It also smelt really sweet."

"And what happened after that?"

"I'm not sure. I got all dizzy, then I felt like taking a nap. Then I woke up here with a doctor."

"Alright, thank you Luffy. Koala, do you have anything for him?"

"No, I'm good right now," Koala said.

"Well Luffy, you're done for now," Sabo said as he put the notebook away and stopped the voice recording.

Luffy smiled and leaned back in the bed. Sabo noticed the way Luffy flinched. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to tell Sabo that Luffy was in pain. Sabo would have to tell the doctors to put Luffy back on pain killers now that they were done getting their statement.

"Hey Sabo, will you stay with me a while?" Luffy asked hopefully.

Sabo couldn't say no to Luffy's puppy eyes.

"Well, I've got work to do and I have to work on the case..." Sabo glanced hopefully up at Dragon.

"I'll have Smoker drop off your case file," Dragon sighed.

Sabo couldn't say no to Luffy's puppy eyes and Dragon couldn't say no to both Sabo and Luffy's puppy eyes.

"Are you sure Dragon?" Sabo just had to make sure.

"Yes, now don't say anything else or I won't let you stay."

"Thank you."

"You better actually do work. Don't make me regret being lenient with you."

"You won't sir."

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y'all ever do something that you think only you do it, but then it turns out that like, everyone else also does the same things and you're just like, "no way, I thought it was only me," because sometimes that happens with my family and friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jump on it, jump on it, jump on it

Smoker and his partner Tashigi had stopped by to deliver Sabo's case. Luffy was happy to see them, even if Smoker doesn't like Luffy that much. By no means does Smoker hate Luffy, there was no way anyone could ever hate Luffy, but Luffy knew how to get on people's nerves and Luffy enjoyed getting on Smoker's the most. Sabo had to agree, the older man was fun to tease, but Sabo only teased him occasionally. Luffy, on the other hand, teased Smoker every single chance he had. Which is why Smoker stayed no longer than necessary.

Smoker did care about Luffy though, even if it was only a little bit and tried to hide it. It was hard to not care about Luffy. He was funny, sweet, cares for his friends, and is too pure for the world. He also had a knack for making friends with people most people wouldn't even think about befriending. Such as the owner of a casino that Sabo is pretty sure is also a mafia boss. Sabo wasn't sure how Luffy even met Crocodile in the first place. He just knows that they fought the first time they met, but they're apparently friends now.

Sabo wasn't sure how Luffy made friends with every single person he's ever met. Sure, Luffy was a full-fledged extrovert, but just being open to talking to people doesn't make you friends with everyone. It was just something about Luffy that made everyone feel like they should put down everything their doing and follow him. He makes people trust him and feel safe around him. His closest friends would all probably die for him. No doubt that Zoro would. Sabo would also risk his life to save Luffy without a second thought. Luffy was his dear brother. No one hurt his brother and got away with it. That's why Sabo had to catch Ace.

"Are you sure it was him at the station?" Koala asked.

"Positive," Sabo nodded as he looked at the picture from the security footage for the 26th time.

"Okay, well, we have his name and we know what he looks like. We just have to find him."

"Easier said than done. We should start by putting out an APB for him. Then, if we get any sittings, then we can go off those."

"And if we don't?"

"Then we look for him ourselves. I'll call the station and ask them to get to work on that APB."

Koala nodded.

"Hey, Sabo, what does APB stand for anyway?" Luffy asked as he continued to eat his third tray of food. "I always hear it, but I don't know what it means."

"It means All-Points Bulletin," Sabo answered.

"What is it for?"

"It's for broadcasting information on a wanted person or a person of interest. We use it to warn people to call the police if they see someone that fits the description."

"What does this guy look like anyway? Does he look scary? Or evil."

"Luffy, you know I can't give you all the case details. It's confidential."

"But why can't you tell me if you're going to broadcast it anyway?"

"He does have a point," Koala said.

Sabo sighed. "He looks kind of normal." Sabo held the picture he was looking at Luffy. "Here."

Luffy took the picture and stared at it closely. "Hmm."

"What is it?"

"I feel like I've seen him before."

"You have?" Sabo asked in surprise.

"I'm not sure where though." Luffy held the photo to Zoro. "Zoro, what do you think? He looks familiar, right?"

Zoro took the picture from Luffy. "Yeah, he does."

"Where did we see him?"

"Hmm... I think it was at the fire the other night. We talked to him a bit then."

"Oooooh yeeaaaah. What was his name again?"

"I think it started with an A."

"Aaron? Adam? Alex?"

"No."

"Alaska? Arizona?"

"Now you're just naming states."

"Arkansas?"

"Another state."

"Aristotle?"

"Who?"

"You know, that person Robin talks about sometimes."

"Don't think that's it."

"I got it! His name's Arson!"

"Who would name their son Arson?"

"I don't know. I just know it has something to do with the case Sabo has, so I was thinking that maybe it was his name."

"Ace," Sabo joined in.

Both Zoro and Luffy looked at him.

"Oh!" Luffy yelled. "You're right! His name was Ace! How do you know that? Did you meet him too?"

"Like I said earlier, he's our current, and only, suspect on the arson case we're working on," Sabo replied."

"Really? He's the suspect?" Zoro asked in disbelief. "When we met the guy, he seemed really nice. He even thanked us for all the hard work we do."

"He stole a report about one of the victims. We still aren't sure why he stole it, but we know that there was something on that report he didn't want us to see and until Law sends us the copy, we won't know what it is."

"Tra-guy?" Luffy smiled. "I haven't seen him in a while. Hey Zoro, once I get out of the hospital, we should go see him."

"That's if he wants to see you," Zoro said.

"He always wants to see me."

"Why do I get the feeling Law doesn't always want to see him?" Koala whispered.

"Because he doesn't," Sabo whispered in return. "Well, I still need to call the station to have them put out that APB."

"Ah, right."

Sabo took the picture and pulled out his phone. "Hey Dragon, do you think you could get someone to put out an APB for our suspect? He's a caucasian male, probably around 6'1" or 2" with black, curly hair. He has grayish-black eyes and freckles. He goes by the name of Ace."

**"You could have just radioed in."**

"I know. I know. But I left the radio in my car. I didn't think that I was going to need it and going out to my car to get it seemed much more difficult than just calling you."

**"I'll have someone get that APB out."**

"Thanks, Dragon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have y'all every actually wanted to go to school? This school year ended, but next year, I actually want to be able to go to school instead of doing online stuff. I prefer a classroom much better than online and I also want to see all me friends that I normally only see at school. If we aren't back to regular school in august, I might actually physically fight the school board of directors.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been going through my old Wattpad account because that's how bored I've been. I went and read some of the fics I had saved and I'm just going to say, they were all so cringy and bad. I can't believe I used to read x reader fics, no offense to anyone that does read them. There were some okay ones, but a lot of them were written by 12-year-olds that don't know how to spell words properly and they don't know what grammar is. I know we've all seen the angles and angels miss-spelling, but I found one where the author spelled gorgeous as gorges.
> 
> Plus, almost all the fics use 'orbs' at least once and it makes me want to cry. Just use the word 'eyes' please. I beg of you. I know it's good not to use basic words, but that only applies to words like 'good' and 'things.' Eyes are eyes, so call them fucking eyes. No more of this orb shit.

Only 20 minutes had passed before Sabo got a call from Dragon.

**"Hack told me they just got a tip about the suspect."**

"Really?" Sabo asked in disbelief. "That was fast."

**"Apparently so. Hack is going to give you the remainder of the information over the radio."**

"Thank you for informing me. Koala and I will get going then."

**"Sabo, if it seems dangerous, call for back up. This man is dangerous and he needs to be treated as such. Don't let your emotions take over."**

"I know. I'll call for back up if it looks bad."

**"Be careful."**

With that, Dragon hung up and Sabo stood, gathering the information from the file.

"A lead?" Koala asked as she also stood.

"Yeah," Sabo nodded. "Hack's going to tell us more over the radio, so we got to go."

"You're leaving already?" Luffy whined.

"Sorry, Luffy," Sabo finished putting away the information. "I'll be back before you know it though. Ace will be and prison and then we can spend all the time in the world together."

"Until Dragon gives you another case."

"And you have to go back to work."

"Well, I'll have Zoro to keep me company. Go catch the bad guy."

"See you later Luffy."

"Bye Sabo! Bye Koala!"

Sabo and Koala then left Luffy's hospital room and headed toward the car.

"Did Dragon give you any information about the tip or do we just have to wait for Hack to radio us?" Koala asked as they walked through the parking lot.

"We just have to wait for Hack to radio us," Sabo answered. "If I'm being honest, I'm a little surprised that a tip came in this soon. We usually don't get any tips until at least an hour later. Most of the time, we don't get tips at all."

"Then you must be lucky. Especially when the criminal is a highly dangerous arsonist."

"Pyromaniac."

"Right, pyromaniac. I'm still not quite sure why you insist on calling him that. I understand that he is, I just don't understand what's wrong with calling him an arsonist. Besides, he burnt down your house. That one was for a reason. So he was an arsonist there."

"I just don't like people getting incorrect information. A lot of the time, people make assumptions without knowing the full story or having all the correct information. I just don't want that to happen. Even if it's something so trivial like calling an arsonist a pyromaniac."

"I see."

Once they finally reached the car, Sabo stared at it.

"Did I really park this bad?" he asked.

"Yup," Koala nodded.

"Well, it's too late to fix the parking job now, we've got an arsonist to catch."

"Pyromaniac," Koala corrected.

Sabo smiled at her. "I see I taught you well."

"Well, you just made a huge point about why even the littlest of information matters. Besides, I know you did it on purpose."

Sabo got into the car and turned it on.

"This is cruiser 440," Sabo reported into the radio. "I was informed that there was a tip called in concerning the arson suspect."

 **"Copy that 440,"** Hack's voice crackled over. **"It was called in about a minute ago. The caller informed us that he had seen the suspect located outside of an old warehouse."**

"Did they give an address to that warehouse?"

**"They did not know the exact address, but they informed me that the warehouse was located near the Ed's Pizza on Highway V."**

"Thank you Hack. We'll head over there now."

**"Call for backup if things look dangerous."**

"Don't worry. I already got a call from Dragon telling me to call for backup."

**"I know, but you don't usually listen unless you are told several times."**

"I get it. I get it."

Sabo placed the radio back onto the dashboard and began to back to the car out of the parking spot.

"You want me to call for backup now?" Koala asked.

"No, it's alright. We should make sure he's actually there before we call for back up"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. We don't want to waste forces in case there's nothing there."

Sabo pulled out of the hospital and turned on his lights and sirens. Highway V wasn't terribly far away. Maybe 10 minutes without the lights. 6 minutes with.

"So how are we going to make sure he's there?" Koala asked.

"We go in."

"So this is why Dragon told me you were reckless."

"Hey!"

"That's what he said. And you saying that you are going straight into the warehouse instead of waiting outside or looking from afar makes me realize that while you may be smart and level headed most of the time, you are still a reckless idiot. I'm a rookie and even I think the best idea is just to scope things out from outside and call for back up before going in."

"Okay, so maybe it is a little reckless of me, but sometimes, when you wait for back up, it's too late to act. Sometimes the suspect has already gotten away. And this time, Ace cannot get away. I won't let him after what he did."

"What was that Dragon said about not letting your emotions get in the way?"

Sabo took a deep breath. "You're right. We should be careful. We'll scope things out and call for backup if we need to."

"I'm glad you understand."

"I'm just saying, it's much more efficient to go straight in. It's also quicker."

Koala sighed. "But it's also much more dangerous. Going straight in is exactly how you end up being ambushed by the suspect and end up being shot and bleeding out."

"That's only happened to me once before and it didn't happen because I was being reckless. I was off duty and some guy jumped me. All I did was say I didn't have any money on me, which was true, and he shot me."

"Why are you so stubborn?" Koala mumbled.

"I have to be in order to deal with Luffy. He's one stubborn kid and if I don't out stubborn him, then he'd get everything he wanted."

Koala sighed again.

By the time the got to the warehouse, Sabo had turned off his lights and siren in order to prevent from alerting Ace of their arrival, if he was there in the first place.

"How are we supposed to see the inside of the warehouse from out here?" Koala asked. "I don't see any windows."

"That's exactly why I was saying I should go in," Sabo replied.

Koala looked at the warehouse from the car. There really were no windows. From the looks of it, there was only one entrance as well. Maybe a back one. Koala wasn't sure. The warehouse was small enough. Maybe it would be okay if Sabo went in to just look around. If Sabo just left the door open, Koala would be able to see him and make sure nothing bad happened.

"I'm going in," Sabo suddenly said as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"No! That's a bad-"

Sabo had already left the car and was heading toward the warehouse.

Koala sighed as she unbuckled her seat belt as well.

Sabo had pulled out his gun and opened the door to the warehouse. He looked around, then he entered.

Koala was getting out of the car to follow Sabo in. The door to the warehouse slammed closed behind Sabo.

Koala immediately called for back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The deed is done. No one will be able to look at my old Wattpad account again. My sins have been buried. My cringe no longer exists. My past mistakes no longer plague me. My bonds no longer tie me down.
> 
> I am free.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet y'all have probably heard about all the injustice that happened in Minnesota, so I'm not going to explain it all in detail, but I am here to share my opinion. What is going on in Minnesota is wrong. It's not just in Minnesota though. This has happened before and it will most likely happen again. Regardless of where it happens, police officers should never, NEVER be able to do that, much less be able to get away with it. Police officers are supposed to be there to keep the peace. They are supposed to be the ones defending our rights, not the ones infringing upon them. I know not all police officers are unjust, abusive, racist pieces of shit, in fact, most police officers aren't, but the few corrupt officers out there that are tainting the name of all the rest of the police officers. So, what I'm trying to say is that there are still police officers we can trust in, but I'm also saying that police officers have also been abusing their power and that needs to stop. I know someone that lives in Minnesota and she's been posting about everything. If you want to help, you can. There are several websites and places you can go to if you want to be able to donate. There are people you can talk to that will help try to give people the justice they deserve. Let me know if you want to help and I can send you some of the links if you don't know them already.

Sabo entered the warehouse without hesitation. He had seen Koala trying to follow him, but the door slammed closed behind him. he stopped walked and stared at it.

_Why do I have the feeling something bad's going to happen? Could it be the fact that the door closed on its own like in a horror movie? Or perhaps it was that he was in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of the night?_

Sabo pulled out his flashlight as well and scanned the area. The warehouse was open. There was nothing but dust on the floor. There was a second floor, but it was more of a walkway than an actual second floor. If there was anyone here, Sabo would have already been able to see them. He lowered his gun slightly at that realization

It doesn't explain why the door closed on its own. Was Koala just playing a prank on him because he was being reckless?

_No. That's not something Koala would do. Especially in this situation._

It didn't matter now. Sabo walked to the middle of the warehouse. There were some small holes in the roof, allowing the moonlight into the empty space. There was another door at the back of the warehouse, Sabo noticed. It must have been how Ace had gotten out.

_But something still feels wrong._

There was nothing in the warehouse with Sabo. Nothing at all. But Sabo felt strange. He had a gut feeling that something was happening. He wasn't sure what it was.

Not yet at least.

Something smelled strange though.

It smelled sweet. There was a hint of something else. He sniffed again. Was it... alcohol?

"Shit," Sabo cursed. He dropped his flashlight and brought his hand up to his mouth and nose in an attempt to keep himself from breathing in any more of what he was pretty sure was the ACE mixture he had heard so much about. He raised his gun as well as he spun around, searching for Ace.

_He has to be here somewhere._

"I'm afraid it's too late." It sounded like the voice was from the outside of the warehouse. "You've already breathed in some of the mixture. It's only a matter of time before it starts kicking in."

A door opened.

Sabo turned to the back door of the warehouse. The simple action made him feel dizzy. But sure enough, there he was. Standing there in all his pyromaniac glory. He wore a small gas mask and he held something half in his hand with the other half in his pocket. Sabo could see a black handle though.

_Gun?_

"Ace," Sabo growled as he raised his gun. "You're under arrest."

Ace raised his hands slowly. Sabo watched them to make sure he didn't pull out a weapon. Actually, Ace was seemed to be smiling under that mask.

"Alright, _detective_ ," Ace spoke Sabo's title with a teasing hatred. "Just... one thing before we go..."

Ace slowly walked toward Sabo. Sabo kept his gun trained on Ace, but he began to pull out his handcuffs, uncovering his mouth in the process.

"I just had one thing to ask you."

"Alright, that's far enough," Sabo said, warning Ace not to walk any farther.

Ace continued to walk, completely ignoring Sabo. "I wanted to know... did you call for backup?"

Sabo was alarmed by the question, but he kept the gun on Ace. "What does it matter?"

"Well," Ace began to lower his arms, "it's just that here you are... all alone... with no backup... with me..."

Sabo was starting to feel dizzy again.

"Wha-"

Something sharp buried its way into Sabo's stomach.

_So it wasn't a gun._

"What a reckless idiot you are."

The knife was pulled out and Sabo dropped his handcuffs, using the hand to place pressure on the wound instead.

"Don't worry, unless no one finds you within 30 minutes, you'll be fine. Or maybe..." The wet steel of the blood-soaked knife dug into Sabo's neck. "... I could just kill you now."

Sabo swallowed against the knife and stuck his gun into Ace's side.

"I could say... the same thing," Sabo slowly breathed out.

"Oh?"

The dizziness hit Sabo again it was stronger this time. He felt tired and mixed with the pain...

_No. I can't let him get away._

Ace removed the knife from Sabo's neck and raised his hands. "Alright _detective_. You win..."

Sabo began to move the gun away.

"... Just kidding."

Ace dropped his knife and grabbed Sabo's gun. Sabo's hold on the firearm remained. Ace raised a leg and kneed Sabo in the stomach. Right where he had been stabbed. Sabo winced and began to crumble to the ground, causing him to loosen his grip on the gun. Ace easily swiped it from his hand, then turned it to Sabo, who had barely managed to keep himself from falling.

Sabo felt the taste of iron claw its way into his mouth. He could feel a warm liquid trickle down his chin. "Bastard," he hissed.

Ace laughed. Probably something that a sane person shouldn't have done, but Sabo wasn't sure with Ace anymore.

"You really are stubborn," Ace said as his laugh ended.

"Why don't you kill me then? You said you could."

"Tempting." Ace pressed the cold metal of the gun barrel against Sabo's head. "Really tempting."

"Well?"

"It would be too easy."

"Easy?"

"And I really like watching you suffer more."

Ace quickly moved the gun to Sabo's leg and shot.

Sabo could only think of the pain and the ringing in his hears. This time, he did fall to the ground. He could feel the warm blood soaking through his clothes. He looked up at Ace with blurry vision. The dizziness hit him much harder. Sabo wasn't sure if it was because of the pain or the ACE mixture that he was suddenly hyper-aware of. It seemed like the smell of sweet alcohol had increased tenfold.

He was pretty sure Ace was saying something, but with the ringing in his ears, he couldn't be entirely sure. Did he say something about fire? He finished what he was saying and dropped the gun. He looked at Sabo for a moment longer, then he began to walk away.

Sabo reached a shaky hand to the gun. He grabbed it and raised it toward Ace. "Not... so fast."

Ace stopped walking and looked back at him. There was a look in his eyes that Sabo wasn't quite sure how to describe. He was speaking again. Sabo was able to catch something about him being stubborn again. Ace pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like a matchbox.

Ace had lifted the gas mask enough for Sabo to see his mouth. 'I win,' he mouthed.

Sabo felt a rage boil deep inside him. He wasn't going to allow Ace to win again. He tried pulling the trigger, but nothing happened. Sabo growled and threw the gun to the side. He tried to stand up. The pain didn't seem to bother him as much. Instead, he was anchored by the dizziness and tiredness that he had begun to feel on a much larger scale.

Ace returned the gas mask to his mouth, then he lit the match. He said something about 'Ace mixture' and 'flammable.'

That would make sense.

"Shit," Sabo mumbled as he watched Ace drop the match to the floor and left through the back door.

The flame grew rapidly thanks to the ACE mixture in the air. Sabo tried to drag himself toward the door, but he couldn't find enough strength to move. This ACE mixture really was dangerous stuff. Especially mixed with fire.

Sabo could feel his vision fading. Sabo didn't like it. It didn't fade to black like in all the movies.

It faded to nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it so hard for people to just accept other people? I don't want to sound like a second-grade teacher, but treat people how you want to be treated. We're all humans and we all deserve to be treated as such. I don't care what race, religion, gender, background, political opinions, or anything else people are or have. Give people the love and respect they deserve. I don't care if they don't agree with you. I understand that everyone has opinions, and I respect those opinions, no matter how much I hate them. But... with everything happening in Minnesota, I just have to say that it is not okay, I don't care who you are or how you try to justify it, it is wrong and should never be allowed to happen. This is something I will stand by until I die. Everyone deserves to be treated with respect and equality, no matter how much money they have or what their job is or what race they are. If anyone wants to fight or argue with me, I'll gladly accept the challenge. I usually just prefer to ignore things I don't like, but when I actually have an opinion on something, I can go on forever, similar to what I'm doing now. Trust me, you do now want to start an argument with me about this. You can insult me all you want, but the second you try to justify the MURDER of an innocent person, I will fight you. I'm a stubborn bitch and the opinion editor for my school newspaper. I know how to argue. But if you do want to argue, my only rule is that you try to be civil about it and don't fight anyone else. You are fighting me.
> 
> Anyway, if you agree with me, then we're pals and you've got nothing to worry about. I'd be happy to trade ideas and thoughts and opinions with anyone as well. Tell me if you want to help and I can give you some links or phone numbers.
> 
> I know some of you might not read my notes anyway, so that's all good too. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to the protest and returned safely. With our protest, we worked WITH the police to ensure that no traffic was blocked and to make sure that any haters weren't intruding on the protest. The protest was entirely PEACEFUL and the turnout was great. I know that the protest isn't going to get a lot of coverage since it was a peaceful protest, but I want everyone to know that there are some of us that are speaking up and making our point without violence.
> 
> Don't be afraid to stand up and speak out. If you get hate from anyone, tell me and I will physically fight them. You could also just block them. People are listening, we just have to tell them what we want. The man that murdered George Floyd is in prison, so now where do we go next? We have to think about it. What are YOU fighting for next?

_Pain._

That was the first thing Sabo was aware of. The second thing was that he was in the back of a car. The third thing was that it was not just a car, it was an ambulance. He was vaguely aware of the voices talking around him and the paramedics working on him. His vision was blurry, his ears were still ringing, and he felt so dizzy he thought he was going to throw up.

"Detective, you're awake," a paramedic commented. They seemed surprised by it.

"Ow," Sabo managed to groan.

"I'd imagine that'd be the case. You got stabbed, shot, and suffered from several burns. Luckily, the stab wound barely cut your stomach. It was enough to make you start spitting up blood, but not enough to kill you. The bullet shattered your femur, but also missed your artery. Also, the burns aren't terrible. Only a few might leave a scar. You are a very lucky man. If either the stab or the shot was an inch to the right, you probably would have bled out before we even got there. You also, luckily, have a wonderful partner that called for back up as soon as you entered the building and called for an ambulance as soon as she heard the gunshot."

Sabo tried to laugh, but it came out sounding more like a strangled cough. "Tell her thanks."

"She'll meet you at the hospital."

"Well, we're going to put you on some pain medication now so you'll be ready for the doctors at the hospital," another paramedic said.

"Sounds good," Sabo nodded.

"You're clear of a concussion, so we are going to but you on some anesthetics as well."

He was pretty sure that he didn't need anesthetics. He was so dizzy that all he wanted to do was sleep.

So he did.

_Less pain._

That was the first thing Sabo was aware of this time he awoke. The paramedics had said something about putting him on pain killers. The pain was by no means gone, but it was far more bearable than it was on the ambulance ride.

The second thing Sabo was aware of was that people were talking around him. His ears were still ringing, but he could vaguely make out what everyone was saying.

"He's awake."

"Sabo!"

Sabo hummed in response as he looked around. Koala was there, along with Dragon. Smoker was standing with his arms crossed behind everyone. Zoro was there too.

"I thought I told you to call for back up," Dragon sighed.

"That's what Koala's for," Sabo smiled.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Koala said. "I knew something was wrong as soon as the door closed on you. Then I heard the gunshot and I immediately thought the worst."

"Well, as you can see, only a cut stomach and a shattered femur. Plus, some burns, but I'll live."

Koala hugged him.

Sabo tried to hide the way he winced and sucked in a shaky breath.

It didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room.

"Sorry," Koala immediately apologized and let go.

"It's fine," Sabo said.

"No. It's not fine. You're in pain and I made it worse."

"I'm on pain killers. It's not too bad."

Koala gave him a sympathetic look.

"What... what about Ace?" Sabo asked hesitantly.

"Don't worry, because Koala acted so quickly, back up arrived within minutes, and Ace managed to get captured by your dear friend Smoker," Dragon explained.

"You're still getting credit for closing the case," Smoker added. "Nothing to worry about."

"That's not why I was worried," Sabo said. "I was worried that I let him get away again."

"Smoker was in interrogation with Ace before he came here," Dragon began." Ace admitted to it all the second he could. My bet is that he'll be in prison for life based on how many people have died in the fires."

"Good."

"And you'll be in here for at least a week until you're cleared by the doctors. Even then, I don't know if you'll be cleared for duty."

Sabo opened his mouth to argue, but the glare on Dragon's face told him otherwise.

"Besides, you did well. You deserve a little break. We have other detectives that can fill in for you."

"Understood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was a little shorter. I was debating on adding more to this one or adding it to the next one. I decided that I should add it to the next one. I thought that a nice short chapter would be relaxing after the last chapter. This story is by no means over. There is more to come. Do you really think I would leave this story off on a happy, easy ending? Clearly, you never read the first ending of my other story and you don't know me well. Big things are to come.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> List of men I'd simp for:  
> \- the spec op guys  
> \- Sokka's dad  
> \- Josh Heuston

"The doctors told me that you were really lucky," Koala said. Everyone else had left. Dragon was still in the building, but if Sabo had to guess, he was probably checking up on Luffy, just like Zoro was. Smoker had gone home for the night. "They said that if the knife or the bullet had been-"

"-an inch to the right I would have died," Sabo finished.

"Yeah."

"That's not luck."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not lucky I didn't die. Ace didn't want me to die."

"How can you be sure?"

"He said so himself. He said he enjoyed watching me suffer more. Besides, if he wanted me dead, he would have shot me straight through the head instead of the leg. He's already murdered several people, what would be one more to his list?"

"But that one would be an officer. It would ensure that he would go away for life."

"Speaking of which... it seemed a little strange to me." Sabo paused. "It's just- he _admitted_ to it _all._ He admitted to arson and to murder. We didn't have any proof he started the fires. We only know that he stole the report from the station. We still don't know why he did that either. He's planning something. I know he is."

"Well, whatever it is that he's planning, he'd have to act fast. The trial is going to be held as soon as you get out of the hospital. He's being held in a temporary cell under watch until then. What is he going to do? Break out of prison?"

Sabo went silent.

"Don't tell me you actually think he'd break out," Koala said in shock.

"It is possible. He's smart. He might be capable of doing so."

"But he could have just not confessed in the first place. He wouldn't have a need to break out if he didn't go in the first place."

"We'll have to be careful with him until we figure out what he's up to then."

"I'll alert the station."

Koala left Sabo alone in the room.

 _What is Ace_ _planning?_

Knowing Ace, it couldn't be anything good. He had a knack for coming up with crazy plans that are so crazy they work. He had gotten away with burning houses and burning people for this long. Everyone else had turned up with a big fat zero with the case. Until Sabo showed up.

_What makes me different? Why didn't he make a mistake until I showed up?_

Unless... it wasn't a mistake. Ace had shown up at the station knowing he'd be seen. He didn't steal that report to hide anything about his identity. He showed up for attention. He wanted Sabo to see him. He wanted Sabo to find him.

_He wanted to be caught._

But what for? Why was he doing it for? Was he that much of an attention seeker?

No, he was too smart to just be seeking attention.

Koala came back into the room.

"They said they'd be sure to keep a lookout for anything suspicious," Koala said.

Sabo nodded.

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

"I've been thinking about it all," Sabo replied.

"Well?"

"I've been trying to sort things out. _Why?_ That's the big one. Why is Ace doing this?"

"Why does a criminal do anything?"

"Most criminals just start out doing small crimes because of their situation. It might be their family situation or background. It could also be their friends."

"So what's different about him?"

"People don't just start with arson and murder. People usually work up to that."

"Maybe he did start with something smaller and he just didn't get caught."

"True." Sabo had the feeling Koala was wrong though.

He had avoided getting caught up until now, so it was very possible that he had gotten away with other crimes. The thing was, Ace didn't seem like an experienced criminal. Sabo had seen people that have gotten away with theft and murder for years, but that wasn't Ace. Ace gave off the same vibe as a 12-year old that had been caught stealing a pack of gum. There was something about Ace that made him seem innocent. Something about him that made him the last person you would expect unless you had a piece of irrefutable evidence.

"There's more than that too," Sabo said. "Along with why he did it, I want to know why he got caught."

"He got caught because you're a good detective and the second he messed up, you jumped into action," Koala answered.

"Except he didn't mess up."

"Then what was him showing up at the police station?"

"That was him getting our attention. He did that on purpose."

"Then... what about the report? What was on it?"

"I'm starting to think that nothing at all other than the ACE mixture was on there. He showed up at the police station so that we could see him."

"Why would he do that?"

"That's what I'm asking."

Koala thought on the points Sabo had made. She had opened her mouth several times to speak, but every time, she ended up closing it again.

Sabo took that as his queue to continue. "And after he left no one surviving in his fires, he suddenly leaves two. Not only that, but he showed up at each and every one of those crime scenes. He's doing these things on purpose."

"He let himself be caught," Koala realized.

"Exactly. He could have killed me and run. He could have gotten away from Smoker, that I know for sure. We were about ten minutes from the closest station. He could have been long gone by then." 

"He _wanted_ to be caught."

"He never made a single mistake. This is part of his plan. He had this all worked out. Every. Single. Detail."

Sabo was no longer mad that he had almost let Ace escape. He was more upset by the fact that he didn't.

"I'm starting to think that maybe he isn't planning a prison break," Koala said.

"Oh?" Sabo questioned.

He didn't think it was a prison break either, but he was intrigued by what Koala would think about it.

"A prison break doesn't really fit him," Koala continued. "While it would catch everyone's attention, it's not his style. His whole... _thing..._ is making everything go up in flames."

"And?"

"I think he's going to do it again. Maybe it will be the prison, maybe it will be something else. Either way, it's something big. He's already got everyone's attention, so he's going to use it. He wants everyone looking at him. We've seen that first hand. So what's his last hurrah?"

Sabo furrowed his eyebrows in frustration.

_Where was Ace going to strike next?_

It was going to be impossible to try and dig it out of Ace. Ace was going to do his best to ensure that he saw his plan out to the end. Ace was a pyromaniac after all.

He was one step short of insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I've been thinking about ideas for my next fic. This would be another One Piece fic (what else would it be). Anyway, what do you think sounds better: a mafia au, an old western au, or an Avatar: The Last Airbender au. Tell me what y'all think.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top Five Worst One Piece Ships (in MY opinion):
> 
> 5- Corazon x Law- Corazon is more like a dad to Law, so it's just a little strange to me. I see a lot of the ship with Law when he's, but I still think it's a little weird because Corazon basically raised him.  
> 4- Dragon x Sabo- This one also gives me more father/son vibes. Dragon saved Sabo and sort of raised him. This one is also just a little strange to me.  
> 3- Blackbeard x Ace- No. Just... no.  
> 2- Doflamingo x Law- I really hope I don't have to explain this one. Law literally HATES Doflamingo. Doflamingo also tried to kill Law.  
> 1- Akainu x Coby- To be honest, I didn't even know this was a ship until my sister told me she saw art for it. This is another one I really hope I don't have to explain. Coby is like, 12 (he's actually 16, but still). Akainu probably would have killed Coby if it weren't for Shanks too. There are just some ships that shouldn't be shipped.
> 
> There you go. That's my list. In MY OPINION, these are the worst ships. You can disagree with me all you want, but it won't change my opinion unless you give me an even worse ship to put on the list. Also, this list is only of ships I've actually seen art or fanfiction for, so if there is an ever worse ship than some of these and I just haven't seen anything for it, please feel free to tell me. There's nothing I like more than finding more awful ships.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

The week of being in the hospital had passed by painfully slow. Being stuck in a hospital, Sabo found, was extremely boring. There was nothing to do except watch the same three news channels that were provided on the TV and eat cold hospital food. Luffy was already out and walking, despite all the doctors and nurses trying to get him to stay in bed. Sabo enjoyed Luffy's company. He liked Luffy busting into his room and telling him all about something reckless that Zoro did or another girl that Sanji flirted with. He even found out that Jinbei had visited Luffy the other day and that Luffy had asked Jinbei to join his fire station. Jinbei had to go through all the firefighter training first, but he said he would join soon enough. Luffy hadn't been that excited since the day Brook had transferred to the station.

But, even though the week was slow, Sabo was cleared from the hospital. He was walking with crutches and had to be careful not to pull any of his stitches, but he was finally able to go home. Well, to Dragon's home until he and Luffy could find a new house.

In the week that Sabo had been in the hospital, he was able to learn a lot more about Ace. His full name was Portgas D. Ace. He was the son of Gol D. Roger, another arsonist. It seemed it ran in the family. Roger had been caught 20 years ago after he, believe it or not, turned himself in. He was supposed to go away for life, but later that year, it was realized that he had a deadly disease. They found him dead in his cell.

Something else was that Ace was part of the notorious gang lead by none other than Edward Newgate himself. Newgate had built himself quite the name over the years. Most people knew him as Whitebeard, but to the members of his gang, they all called him pops. Sabo didn't know a lot about Newgate or his gang. It wasn't his division.

Along with all the new information on Ace, Smoker had informed Sabo that the trial was too be held this evening, around 5:00. Then, the final piece of information he got was from Koala. She said that the only suspicious thing he did was nothing at all. He had been strangely... quiet... the entire time he was in jail.

The words Ace and quiet did not go together. Ace was a talkative person, it's part of who he was. It meant that Ace was _trying_ to remain silent. He was definitely planning something.

_But what?_

"Sabo, Dragon's here to take us to the trial," Koala said.

"Right," Sabo nodded.

He got up with some difficulty and some help from Koala. He didn't need the help, but she insisted on making sure he was okay. This wasn't the first time Sabo had been injured on a case. Definitely the first time he had been stabbed, shot, exposed to anesthetics, and burned, but it wasn't the first time he'd been injured. He was mostly used to visiting the hospital by now, which probably wasn't a good thing.

Dragon was waiting in his police car, which Sabo was pretty sure was Dragon's only mode of transportation. Sabo got into the back seat which was much easier for him to spread out in. Koala took the front seat.

"Sabo, are you sure going to the trial is a good idea?" Koala asked. "I mean, you just got out of the hospital. You can barely walk an I know you're in a lot of pain."

"I'm fine," Sabo said. "I've been hurt before. Besides, the trial was put off this long because I was in the hospital."

Sabo wasn't actually a huge fan of going to the trials of his cases. However, he could make an exception for this one. He is more than happy to testify against Ace. Besides, he also needs to be there to support Luffy while he testified.

Koala sighed. She was beginning to learn to just give in to Sabo's stubbornness.

The entire car ride, Sabo couldn't help but feel uneasy. Ace hadn't done _anything_ for a week. All that time could have been spent with careful planning and precision. Sabo knew Ace had something planned. The only questions were _what_ and _where_.

They pulled up to the court building.

Sabo needed to figure it out before the trial ended and Ace would be gone. He was a detective, it shouldn't be that hard.

"Sabo, you want help getting out?" Koala asked.

"No thanks, I'll manage on my own," Sabo replied.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

Every breath he took caused his stomach to be reminded him of the knife. Every step he took caused his leg to be reminded him of the gun. _His_ gun. His own damn gun.

Regardless, Sabo hobbled his way out of the car and onto the pavement. Koala gave him a sympathetic look, sighed, then handed him his crutches.

"Thanks," he said.

"You sure you want to go in there?" Koala asked again.

"I told you before, I have to."

"But do you want to?"

Sabo paused. "It doesn't matter if I want to. I need to be in there."

"No, Sabo, you don't. Ace confessed. That's a big blow to his case. He'll be put away, regardless of whether you testify or not."

"But I should be there. This was my case. I'm a victim of it too. So is Luffy. If I'm not there for myself, I should at least be there for him."

"Okay. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine.

"No Sabo! You aren't fine!"

Sabo's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that.

"You've been in the hospital for a week. You got stabbed. You got shot. You were trapped in a burning building. You could have died! You are not fine!"

"But I didn't die. I never was going to. Ace made sure that he didn't kill me."

"But what if he didn't? You said that he wanted to watch you suffer, right? Well, maybe you aren't the only one he wanted to watch. If he killed you, do you know how many more people would have suffered? Do you know how scared I was when you went into the abandoned building with no back up at all? Do you know how scared I was when the door closed and I couldn't see you? Do you know how scared I was when I heard a single gunshot and then saw the place go up into flames? I thought you _died!"_

Sabo stood in silence for a moment. Koala didn't say anything else either.

Dragon's cough broke the silence. "Well, if you two are done, we have a trial to get to."

"Right," Sabo mumbled.

Koala frowned, turned away from Sabo, and walked into the building. Sabo followed behind, leaving Dragon to follow behind them.

Luckily, most court buildings have elevators, saving Sabo from the struggle of having to go up the stairs without being able to walk properly. Still, with every step, Sabo tried to hide his wince. Dragon kept giving him sympathetic looks which told Sabo he wasn't don't all that good at hiding it.

Since Sabo was both the case detective and a witness in the case, he was placed just behind the bench. He was given the seat closest to the isle because of his injury. Luffy was seated next to him and Zoro next to Luffy. They were the only ones there to witness. Ace had made sure there were no witnesses in his other fires.

Koala, Dragon, and Smoker were all seated behind Sabo. The room was filled with some other citizens as well. The jury was all in place. The lawyers convicting Ace were all here, along with the lawyers defending him. Sabo looked to the other side to see the witnesses. There were two. One person Sabo didn't know, then the other was someone all too familiar. Trafalgar D. Water Law.

_Why? What was he sitting over there?_

The doors opened. Sabo turned to see Ace, who's hands were handcuffed in front of him, accompanied by two officers Sabo wasn't familiar with. One had blond hair that reminding him of the leaves of a pineapple. The other officer had a goatee and light brown hair styled into an impressive pompadour. The officers lead Ace by his arms.

Ace was smirking as all eyes turned to him, but Ace's eyes were on Sabo. Ace's smirk grew into a grin as he walked closer to Sabo.

_He's too happy about this._

Then Ace mouthed something unmistakable. Something only Sabo would see. Something only Sabo would understand.

'I win.'

Sabo clenched his jaw. That damn bastard.

_It's here._

Sabo turned around to face Koala. The quick turn made him wince and lower an arm to his stomach.

"Sabo? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Koala asked quickly. She seemed to have completely forgotten about their previous sort of argument.

"I figured it out," Sabo whispered.

"Figured what out?" Dragon asked, joining in on their whispering.

"Sabo and I have thought there was something strange about Ace's arrest," Koala answered.

"Strange how?" Smoker asked, also joining the conversation.

"It was too easy," Sabo said. "A criminal that hasn't been caught, or even suspected for months suddenly gets caught? Not very likely. Koala and I think he's up to something more that he needed to get arrested to do. We thought it was going to be a prison break, but it didn't seem his style."

"And?" Dragon asked.

"I think I've figured it out."

"Well?" Koala questioned.

"It's here. At the trial. He's going to do something here."

"Are you sure?" Smoker asked.

"Not 100%, probably closer to 80%, but I think it's going to happen here. Whatever it is."

"We'll stay on our guard then," Smoker said.

"I'll let the other officers know as well," Koala said.

"Actually, hold off on that," Sabo stopped her.

"Huh? Why?"

"I've never seen those officers before. Weren't we supposed to have someone from our station here?"

"Yes, we were," Dragon answered. "And I haven't seen those two before either. I'd remember both of those hairstyles, trust me."

"So then it's definitely happening here," Koala frowned. "Should we continue with the trial?"

"All rise for honorable Justice Kuzan!" a loud voice announced.

"Too late," Sabo whispered to Koala as he struggled to stand.

Kuzan walked down the aisle and up to the stand. He yawned.

"My apologies for being late, I'm afraid I had fallen asleep at my desk," Kuzan said. "Regardless, we shall commence the trial of Portgas D. Ace. Prosecution, would you like to begin your opening statement?"

"Yes, your honor," one of the prosecuting lawyers stood. He held a notecard, but he didn't look at it. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen of the jury. As many of you know, today we are gathered at the trial of the arsonist Portgas D. Ace. Mr. Portgas' crimes are not only limited to that of arson. Before he started burning property and people, Mr. Portgas has also been proved to have been responsible for several accounts of theft. He is also a member of the notorious Whitebeard Gang. His most recent crime, along with First Degree Arson, is Second Degree Murder. Mr. Portgas is responsible for the murder of nine people, along with the injury of an additional three. One of those three also happens to be a police detective. Today, we will have those three witnesses testify against Mr. Portgas. We will hear from Roronoa Zoro and Monkey D. Luffy, who were both victims of one of Portgas' fires. We will also hear from Detective Sabo of the Grand Line Police Department, who was also a victim of Portgas' crimes. So, dear jury, we hope that you find Portgas D. Ace guilty of First Degree Arson and Second Degree Murder, which he has already confessed to, along with his various other crimes. That is all. Thank you."

"Defense, do you have your opening statement prepared?" Kuzan questioned.

"Yes, your honor," one of the defense lawyers stood with an all too confident smirk.

_That can't be good._

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, this may seem like an unwinnable case based on the fact that my client, Portgas D. Ace-"

Ace smiled.

"-confessed to his crimes. We, however, provide the defense of insanity for our client."

Sabo grit his teeth. Koala's eyes were wide and her jaw dropped.

"Mr. Portgas was clearly not in the right mind when he committed all of these acts. This is shown through the fact that Mr. Portgas confessed to crimes that did not have incriminating evidence against him. The prosecution has brought three witnesses to attest to Mr. Portgas' actions. We, as the defense, are bringing none other than Mr. Portgas D. Ace himself to testify today."

Kuzan raised an eyebrow. He actually seemed interested in the case now.

"Along with Mr. Portgas' testimony, we will hear from the Neurologist, Cardiologist, and Coroner, Dr. Trafalgar Law."

Sabo turned to Law sitting on the other side of the courtroom. Law turned to Sabo as well. Sabo mouthed a 'why.' Law returned with the raising of a paper. Sabo could read it, but he would recognize the image of a brain scan anywhere. Was Ace actually... _insane?_

"Dr. Trafalgar is a prestigious doctor that not only works at a hospital as a brain and heart surgeon, but he also works as a coroner, at the same Grand Line Police Department as Detective Sabo, when needed. Dr. Trafalgar is skilled in all he does and his diagnosis of Mr. Portgas will also prove his insanity. Along with Dr. Trafalgar, we will hear from Dr. Kureha, the owner of a psychiatric hospital. She will testify of the similarities between her patients and Mr. Portgas. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, we hope that you see that Portgas D. Ace is in fact insane and should be instated into a psychiatric hospital. That is all."

Sabo turned around to Koala, Dragon, and Smoker, slower this time so he wasn't filled with pain.

"How did they get Law?" Smoker asked.

Sabo shrugged. "However they did it, they got evidence. And solid evidence at that."

"Enough to prove that Ace is insane?" Koala asked.

"Maybe," Sabo frowned. "This must be it. His last laugh is going to be not going to prison at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you got my opinion on the five worst One Piece ships, so it's only fair if I give you my opinion on the five best ships:
> 
> 5- Roger x Rayleigh- The classic captain x first mate. They were basically husbands just ruling the seas and trying to raise their sons Shanks and Buggy. It's not a popular ship and I am quite disappointed about it.  
> 4- Sanji x Ghin (or however the hell you spell his name)- This ship had some good quality and good potential, but then they had to do us dirty and just, got rid of Ghin. It's not a popular ship, but it definitely could have been.  
> 3- Sabo x Ace- They never got any interactions when they were older, so I'm making up for it. I needed more, but Oda didn't give it to me. Recently, I've been in more of a Smoker x Law mood, so that's why it's not higher on the list. I still love the ship though.  
> 2- Smoker x Law- It's also not a super popular ship and there's not a lot of fanfic for it, but it's a good ship. They worked so well together in Punk Hazard even though they didn't get along at first. Besides, what's better than the classic 'enemies to government-mandated allies' trope? Y'all, Law literally STOLE Smoker's heart and Smoker stole Law's heart back.  
> 1- Luffy x Zoro- Obviously this is my first choice. It's just such a pure ship and they are both so loyal, especially Zoro. Against Kuma, Zoro was straight up ready to die for Luffy. They both support each other and each other's dreams so much and it really makes me happy every time I see them working together. Also, the hug in Wano was so cute and I literally couldn't stop smiling. Luffy and Zoro were just so happy to see each other. They're literally my babeys and I love them.
> 
> Once again, these are my opinions, so unless you bring an even better ship to the table, there's no need to make a big deal out of it if I ship something different than you do. I'm not trying to force my ships on you, I'm just saying I like these ships best.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting y'all know, it is possible for a coroner to be more than just a coroner, as you saw me do with Law. It's not always super common, but Law's a skilled doctor and is definitely smart enough to also be a neurologist and a cardiologist. Keep in mind that neurologists and cardiologists aren't the actual ones doing the surgery, but they are involved with the study of brains and hearts. I also needed Law to be a neurologist for evidence and plot. How else are they supposed to prove that Ace is a psychopath?

Luffy was the first one called to the stand. Sabo reminded him that this was serious, so he needed to answer all the questions seriously. Sabo wasn't sure if Luffy was actually listening. Luffy usually tended to do whatever he wanted.

"Please raise your right hand," Kuzan said.

Luffy did as he was told.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I do."

"You may be seated."

Luffy sat down.

"Prosecution, you may begin with your questioning."

"Yes, your honor." the lawyer stood. He roamed the courtroom, but he kept his gaze on Luffy. "Please state your full name to the court."

"Monkey D. Luffy."

"And how old are you?"

"19."

"What is your current occupation?"

"I'm a firefighter at the GLFD."

"And how long have you held this job?"

"I started working there when I was 17," Luffy paused a moment, "so two years."

"So you have a lot of experience with fires then?"

"Yes."

"Had you been tasked with putting out the fires started by Mr. Portgas?"

"Not all of them, but several of them."

"Was there anything strange about the scenes of the fires?"

"Well, every single time there was a fire, Ace was always there. I thought it was weird that he was _always_ there."

"Along with putting out the fires, you were also caught in one of Mr. Portgas' fires, right?"

"I was?"

"And when did this fire take place?"

"Just six days ago."

"Can you tell the jury the first thing that took place before the fire?"

"Well, I didn't have work, so Zoro and I decided to watch a movie that evening."

"What happened while you were watching the movie?"

"I got up to make popcorn, but before I could, I noticed a strange smell."

"What did it smell like?"

"It smelt like alcohol, but it also smelt sweet."

"What happened after that?"

"I passed out and woke up in the hospital."

"No more further questions, your honor."

Kuzan nodded. "Defense, you may now cross-examine the witness."

A defense lawyer stood with a smirk. "Thank you, your honor, but it is not necessary to cross-examine this witness." He sat back down.

The prosecution lawyer that just questioned Luffy clenched his teeth.

A quiet mumble came from the court.

"No cross?" Sabo mumbled.

_They must have some killer evidence to prove Ace's insanity._

"Order in the court," Kuzan sighed as he pounded his gavel lazily.

A hush fell over the room, but the words were still there.

No cross? Are the lawyers the insane ones? Are they even trying?

That smirk on the lawyers' face told Sabo that they were trying hard. But... Sabo was starting to think that they were trying to do something else.

"Well, Luffy, you may return to your seat," Kuzan said. "Prosecution, you may call your next witness to the stand."

"We call Roronoa Zoro to the stand," the same lawyer that gave the opening statement rose.

Zoro stood and walked to the stand, taking Luffy's place."

"Please raise your right hand," Kuzan yawned.

Zoro did so.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I do."

"You may be seated."

Zoro sat down, leaning back comfortably in the chair.

"Prosecution, you may begin with questioning," Kuzan said.

"Yes, your honor," the lawyer stood.

"Please state your name and age for the court."

"Roronoa Zoro. I'm 21 years old."

"Please state your occupation as well."

"I am also a firefighter at the GLFD."

"Do you work the same shift as Luffy?"

"I do."

"So you've also been assigned to deal with the fires?"

"Yes."

"Have you also seen Mr. Portgas at the crime scenes as well?"

"I have."

"And did you talk to him?"

"Objection! Hearsay!" a defense lawyer stood up.

"Your honor, I am not asking what Mr. Portgas said to him or what he said to Mr. Portgas, I am only asking if Mr. Roronoa talked to him at the crime scenes," the prosecuting lawyer defended.

"Objection overruled," Kuzan said. "Mr. Roronoa has not been asked what has been said, so there is no need for the objection. Prosecution, you may continue with the question."

"Thank you, your honor. Now, Mr. Roronoa, did you talk to Mr. Portgas at any of the fires?

"I did."

"And what type of person was he?"

"He was a nice guy, from what I could tell. He seemed like your average person. I was surprised when I found out he was the suspect of an arson case."

"Now, Luffy said that you were also the fire with him, correct?"

"Correct."

"Can you share with the court what happened that night?"

"Well, as Luffy had said, we didn't have work that night, so we decided to watch a movie."

"What happened after that?"

"Luffy went to got make some popcorn. He complained about a strange smell, then he passed out."

"Did you also pass out?"

"I did, but I never smelt anything."

"What happened when you woke up?"

"I woke up and the house was on fire. Luffy was trapped under some flaming debris, so I tried my best to help him out."

"Did you manage to get him out?"

"Not on my own, but the GLFD showed up and took us both to the hospital."

"Was there anything strange about the fire you were in?"

"Besides the fact that Luffy complained about a smell before we both passed out, there is the fact that the fire took place at Sabo's house, who was the detective working on the case."

"No more further questions, your honor."

Kuzan turned to the defense. "Defense, you may now question the witness."

Another defense lawyer stood. "Thank you, your honor, but it is not necessary to cross-examine this witness."

Once again, mumbles came across the court.

Sabo couldn't help but feel that it was strange. It was an option to turn down a cross-examination, but for a lawyer to do it twice in a row? Something was suspicious about it. Everyone on the Defense was up to something. Even those cops Sabo had never seen before. What was going on?

"Mr. Roronoa, you may return to your seat," Kuzan continued, despite the mumbles in the court. "Prosecution, you may call your next witness."

"Yes, your honor," The lawyer that questioned Luffy stood. "We call Detective Sabo to the stand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good god, writing a trial is hard. There's so much dialogue. Sorry about that. I'm not even writing all the details and I didn't manage to fit it into one chapter. I'm part of a mock trial team and I will tell you, trials are long, even just ones for competition. Real trials are much longer. The opening statements I wrote are only around a fourth of an actual opening statement. I just didn't feel like two full opening statements or making y'all read two full opening statements, so I just kept them short. Also, when people are questioning the witnesses, they ask a lot more questions than what I wrote. I've been both a lawyer and witness in mock trial, so I know. I left out a lot of objects as well. I'm not sure y'all would know what they all mean. I just tried to work around them. Also, trials don't usually happen this quickly after an arrest, but I couldn't just have two weeks of them doing nothing. Many people don't like law or find it boring, but I think it's really interesting and I've been thinking about going to law school. If any of y'all are interested in law, let me know and I'd be happy to share all my court rule packets and tell you everything I know.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This trial is so long. Don't worry, it should be finished in this chapter. I'm sorry if you haven't been super interested in the court case. I understand that not everyone has the same fascination in law that I do. I can assure you that something is going to happen in this chapter.

Sabo took his place at the witness stand slowly and painfully. He wished that Ace hadn't shot his leg. Crutches were so annoying.

"Please raise your right hand," Kuzan said.

Sabo raised his hand, just like he had done in the other times he had needed to testify in court.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I do."

"You may be seated."

Sabo sat down hard. He winced at the jolt of pain the action caused him.

"Prosecution, you may question the witness."

"Yes, your honor." the lawyer stood. "State your name for the court."

"Sabo. 22 years old."

"What is your current occupation?"

"A detective at the GLPD."

"And you were the one assigned with solving the arson case?"

"I was."

"In the end, you were able to find and capture Mr. Portgas, right."

"Yes."

"The night you caught Mr. Portgas was also the same night Mr. Roronoa and Mr. Monkey were in the fire, right?"

"Yes."

"How did you find out about Mr. Portgas' location?"

"We received a tip that he was spotted near an abandoned warehouse."

"And you acted upon that tip?"

"I did."

"And did you find anything at that warehouse?"

"At first I did not find anything, but I smelt the same sweet alcohol smell that Luffy did before he passed out."

"What happened after that?"

"Ace revealed himself to me."

"What did you do after he revealed himself."

"Well, I drew my gun him because he had something that looked suspiciously like a gun handle in his pocket."

"Was this actually a gun?"

"No, it was a knife."

"Did he use that knife?"

"He did. He stabbed me, but in a place that would ensure I lived."

"What happened after he stabbed you?"

"He put the knife to my throat, so I stuck my gun into his side. He dropped the knife and acted as though he gave up."

"You said he acted. How so?"

"Well, the second I drew back my gun and handcuff him, he grabbed the gun and kneed me in the same place he stabbed me."

"Did he use the gun?"

"He shot right through my leg."

"What did he do after that?"

"He left the gun, then lit the building on fire. I passed out and woke up in the ambulance."

"No further questions."

"Defense, you may question the witness," Kuzan said.

Sabo leaned forward in his chair, preparing to stand.

"Yes, your honor," a new defense lawyer stood and walked toward Sabo.

_So they're finally cross-examining._

"Hello, Detective. I'd like to start by asking what kind of cases you take."

"I usually take the cases that no one else has been able to solve."

"So cases that are unsolvable?"

"Unsolvable to some people, but not to me."

"I would also like to know, where you the first person to receive the arson case?"

"I was not."

"So how were you able to find Mr. Portgas when no one else could?"

Sabo glanced at his lawyer. The lawyer looked as though he was debating whether or not to stand and object, but he made no call.

"He showed up at my station in the middle of the night."

"Why did he do that?"

"He did it to steal one of the files on a victim from his fires."

"Was there anything important on that report?"

"Other than the ACE mixture that Dr. Trafalgar told us about, no."

"Then why did he steal it?"

"Objection! Speculation!" the lawyer finally stood. "How are we to know what Mr. Portgas' reasoning for stealing the document?"

"Detective Sabo is just that, a detective, so he must have some idea as to why Mr. Portgas stole the report."

"Yes, but he does not have the exact reason as to why it was stolen, that is something that Detective Sabo can only speculate."

"I'd have to agree with the Prosecution," Kuzan joined in. "Save that question for when Mr. Portgas himself testifies. Objection sustained. Move on to the next question."

The defense lawyer frowned. "To the night you were attacked by Mr. Portgas. He could have easily killed you, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you know why he didn't?"

"Objection! Speculation again!"

"Actually, I am not asking why Mr. Portgas didn't kill him, I am only asking if Detective Sabo knows why," the defense lawyer explained before the prosecuting one had the chance to explain his reasoning.

"Objection overruled," Kuzan said. "Continue with the question."

"Well, Detective Sabo, do you know why he didn't kill you?"

"I do."

"And why is that?"

Sabo looked directly at Ace and glared. "He said he liked watching me suffer more."

Ace smiled in response.

"No more further questions."

"Prosecution, would you like to re-direct?" Kuzan asked.

"No, your honor."

"Detective Sabo, you may return to your seat."

Sabo stood from the stand and returned to his seat just as slowly as before.

The two cops that had brought Ace moved to the door. The smile on Ace's face widened. It was too ominous.

_Something is wrong._

"Defense, you may now call your witnesses to the stand," Kuzan said.

_Something is happening._

"Yes, your Honor." The lawyer that gave the opening statement stood.

_The insanity plea wasn't Ace's plan._

"We call Portgas D. Ace to the stand."

_Whatever is going on right now is._

Ace stood up.

There was a rumbling. The building began to shake.

_Earthquake?_

The shaking grew and Sabo couldn't help the feeling in his gut that told him the building was falling apart.

There was a noise. It sounded like a loud boom. almost like thunder. There was another boom. It sounded closer than the last.

_This was no earthquake._

The air began to heat up and Sabo became suddenly aware of the silence in the room.

Sabo sent a glance toward Ace. The pyromaniac was grinning back at him.

One last boom... then it all went up in flames and came crashing down at the same time.

"I win."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, the trial is over. Sorry that the events weren't recounted perfectly. Most people don't remember all the details after a week and people aren't allowed to recount out of court statements, so a lot was left out. Anyway, I hope you liked it, especially the ending. What can I say, Ace has always enjoyed going out with a bang.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *softly* wrrrryyyyyyyy

His ears were ringing.

It wasn't as bad as when Sabo had been shot inside the warehouse, but they were ringing. Dizzyness and exhaustion rushed over Sabo all at once. He was vaguely aware of where he was and what he was doing.

_The courtroom._

Sabo blinked through his blurry vision and his smoke stung eyes. Destruction and fire were all around him. Concrete and rebar had fallen from above. All the people around him were covered in blood and dust. Some were also awake. Some weren't yet. Some weren't going to at all.

_A bomb._

Sabo tried to push himself off the ground.

A sharp pain flooded into his abdomen and he fell back to the floor, putting a hand to his side. His hand began to soak in blood.

_Pulled my stitches?_

Sabo ignored the pain and tried crawling up. He managed to find a massive piece of debris to sit against. He needed to find Luffy. He had to make sure Luffy was okay.

He scanned the room. There was Luffy, unconscious, in the arms of his green-haired boyfriend. Zoro was awake and had protected him. 

"You both alright?" Sabo asked.

"Yeah," Zoro nodded.

Sabo let out a sigh, but it was cut short by a cough.

_Damn smoke._

Sabo also needed to make sure Koala, Dragon, and Smoker were okay.

There was shifting from the debris. A few pieces were moved, then Dragon emerged from the debris. He caught sight of Sabo and some of the tension in his body left.

"You alright?" Dragon asked.

"Just fine," Sabo coughed out.

Dragon's eyes fell to Sabo's blood-soaked hand on his stomach.

Sabo caught note of it. "Don't worry. Just pulled my stitches."

Dragon continued to look at Sabo, but he slowly looked away and began to move some more debris. After several pieces of concrete were moved, Sabo saw Koala unconscious. From the looks of it, she had no major injuries. Maybe a fracture or two and a few cuts and bruises, but nothing serious.

"Where's Smoker?" Sabo asked.

"Here." A hand waved from behind another pile of debris.

Sabo could see Smoker's feet and the white hair of his head. Smoker didn't seem to be completely underneath the debris.

"You all good?" sabo asked.

"Been better," Smoker replied, "There's a piece of rebar in my arm and one of my legs is crushed."

Sabo coughed. He was really starting to hate the smoke.

"How's the kid?" Smoker asked quietly. His voice was filled with hidden concern.

"Luffy? He's okay. Zoro's got him," Sabo answered with a bit of shock. Smoker was probably one of the last people Sabo would expect to be worried about his kid brother.

"Trafalgar was here to, wasn't he?" Smoker continued.

"Yeah, he was. I don't know where he is. The smoke is so thick."

Dragon had finished moving the debris from Koala and checking her for injuries, so he moved to Smoker.

"Sabo, if you have your phone on you, you should call 9-1-1," Dragon said.

"Right," Sabo nodded.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. It had a few cracks on it, but it worked. He dialed 9-1-1, then waited.

**"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"**

"This is Detective Sabo from the GLPD. There was a bombing at the Marineford Court Building."

**"How bad is the damage?"**

"I'm inside it, so I can't attest to the outside of the building. I think it's on fire based on the heat and smoke."

**"How many people are in there with you?"**

"In the room I'm in, I think about 25 or so. Everyone has sustained minor injuries at least. We have a few major ones as well."

 **"And how about any deaths?"** There was sadness in the operator's voice.

"A few. From what I can see, three. Maybe more. It's smokey in here, so it's hard to tell."

**"Alright Detective, help is on the way. In the meantime, it would be a great help if you could help anyone that is hurt."**

"All try my best, but I'm also injured."

**"How bad is it?"**

"I just pulled my stitches, that's all. I'm keeping pressure on the wound, so it's nothing to worry about."

**"You were previously injured?"**

"Yeah, so I'm afraid that I won't be of much help, but the conscious people are already taking care of the others that are trapped."

**"Alright, Detective. It would help if you stayed on the line so you can inform me of any changes and so I can inform you on when help is arriving."**

"Sure thing."

There was no more talking on the other end, but Sabo knew they were still there. He could hear the tapping of keys and other people talking in the background.

**"You still there Detective?"**

"Yup."

**"I got word that the fire department is only a minute or two out. They were already on their way to the building after they received another call."**

"That's good news."

Sabo heard sirens.

_Thank God._

**"Sounds like they've arrived."**

"Sounds like it. Thanks."

Sabo looked to Luffy in Zoro's arms. He looked too peaceful for having just been caught in a bombing.

"Don't worry, help is here."

Sabo hung up the phone.

He looked at Luffy in Zoro's arms. He looked too peaceful for having been just caught in a bombing.

"Don't worry," Sabo whispered. "Help is here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, sorry if this chapter is a little shorter. There just wasn't much more I could add. I mean, I could add the paramedics and firefighters actually getting there and taking care of them, but I think the ending was a little better like this.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite vine is that one where the guy just swallows a hotdog whole, then he just spits it back up. It's a classic.

Sabo was getting tired of waking up in hospitals and in pain. He was also getting tired of seeing Luffy in a hospital.

If there was one thing he hated more than being in a hospital himself, it was his family being in a hospital.

The fire department and paramedics arrived at the scene and managed to get everyone out of the building and put the fire out. In the end, there was a total of 78 injuries and 14 deaths. It was a good thing that the court building wasn't as busy as it could be. There would have been a lot more injuries and deaths if that were the case.

"I'm taking you off the case," Dragon said after he scolded Sabo for pulling his stitches, which, in Sabo's defense, wasn't entirely his fault.

"What!?" Sabo asked in shock. "Take me off the case? Why?"

"You're too involved with it now. It's too personal."

"You can't take me off now! If it weren't for me, we never would have even found Ace in the first place!"

"That may be true, but I can't have your emotions getting in the way again."

"My emotions didn't get in the way."

"Then what do you call going into the warehouse with no backup?"

"That was... that was me just wanting to catch Ace and be done with the case."

"Yes, and you wanting to catch Ace for hurting Luffy."

"Of course I wanted to catch him. It's part of my job."

"But were you catching him for justice or revenge?"

Sabo was silent for a moment, but that moment was enough to give Dragon the answer.

"I'm giving Smoker the case," Dragon said. "I'll give you a new case to work on once you are able to return to active duty."

Sabo nodded slowly with a frown.

"Don't give me that face," Dragon said. "I told you before that I wasn't afraid to give it to Smoker, so now I'm acting on that."

"I know, I know," Sabo sighed. "I just- I want to work the case even more now because of everything Ace has done."

"Revenge."

"What?"

"You're doing it for revenge. You aren't doing it for justice. You know that, don't you? I'm giving it to Smoker because I know he will do it for justice."

"Dragon, please, let me have another chance at it. I can catch Ace. I know I can."

"No. You're off the case."

Sabo sighed. "Alright."

Dragon stood and left Sabo's hospital room.

"That was a little harsh."

Sabo looked to his right. He forgot Smoker was also in the same room.

Sabo scoffed and laughed. "That's what I get for being a stubborn bastard."

"Well, now that I have your case, how about you give me some of the details?"

"Oh shut up. I know you read through the case file at least twice."

"Maybe I did."

"What do you think?"

"About the case?"

"Yeah. Where are you going to start now that Ace has gotten away?'

"Well, we know that he had help in his escape," Smoker began. "Those two fake cops were probably with Whitebeard's gang. I'm probably going to start with some more investigation of them. I might be able to locate Ace from there."

"And if you can't locate him?"

"Then I wait for him to make his next move."

Sabo nodded. "That's good, but if I had to take a guess, Ace won't make a move for a while."

Smoker hummed. "You're probably right. If that's the case, then we won't be able to just wait."

"Yeah. He needs to be caught as soon as possible."

"Unfortunately, it will have to wait until we get out of here."

"We?"

"Dragon said you're off the case, but I think you could be a lot of help."

"So... you're unofficially keeping me on the case?"

"Since we can't just wait for Ace to make his move, I think we should find a way to bring Ace to us."

"What are you planning?"

"Well, I don't have everything figured out, but first, we get out of the hospital and back on active duty."

"Obviously."

"After that, I'm thinking that we go fishing."

"Strange plan."

"Not actually, fishing. Fishing for a certain pyromaniac."

"So you're saying that we need some bait."

"Which is why I'm keeping you on the case."

"You're going to use me as bait to catch Ace."

"Well, Ace likes you in a dark, creepy, psychotic way."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Ace never showed up until _you_ were placed on the case. Then, in the warehouse, he could have killed you easily, but he didn't. You said it was because-"

"-He liked watching me suffer more."

Smoker didn't say anything, letting what Sabo just said really sink in.

"So he likes me, but what are we going to do that will make him come out?" Sabo asked.

"That's what I haven't figured out yet," Smoker replied. "But seeing as we're going to be stuck in the hospital for a little while, we have some time to think."

"Right."

The door to the hospital room opened. It was Koala.

"Hey Sabo, Smoker," she greeted. "How are you guys doing?"

"Getting tired of hospitals," Sabo answered.

Smoker replied with a huff.

"Dragon just told me we're off the case," Koala said. "Sorry about it."

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Sabo asked.

"Well, you lost your case."

"It's not the first time it's happened, and it's definitely not going to be the last."

"So you're... you're okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ah, well, I thought you'd want the case even more after the bombing. I thought you'd be a little more disappointed about it."

"Well, the case is going to Smoker and if I don't have the case, there's no one else I'd rather have on it than him." Sabo looked at Smoker, giving him a bit of a smirk. "The case is in good hands."

"That's good to hear." Koala turned to Smoker. "I also came to give you the case file."

"Thanks," Smoker mumbled as he took the case from her hands.

"I'll leave you to it then. Good luck."

Koala left the room.

"So, you think it will work?" Smoker asked. "Being the bait?"

"I think it might," Sabo nodded. "The only way to outsmart a psychopath is to be just as insane, right?"

Smoker huffed out a small laugh.

"We'll catch him this time," Sabo said. "We have to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually sort of don't know where I should go with this story now. Should I end it with Ace being finally caught, or should I let Ace keep his victory?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently rewatching all of Harry Potter so I can cross it off the list of movies to rewatch during corona.

Smoker got out of the hospital a day before Sabo did. Smoker got out of his cast a week before Sabo did. Broken arms often heal faster than broken legs.

They did a lot of talking in the hospital. They just might have decided upon a plan to finally catch Ace.

If Ace didn't want Sabo dead, then they would just have to make it seem like he was dying, or already dead.

They were still working on all of the details, but they were thinking about setting up an accident, or some sort of display that would put Sabo in danger. Not in actual danger, of course, Sabo was tired of going to the hospital.

It had to be something big enough that would catch Ace's attention, but not so big that it became dangerous for Sabo.

Lighting something on fire might do the trick. Ace would definitely come out of his hiding place if he realized that someone else was doing his job _and_ messing with Sabo at the same time. That ought to piss him off.

The location was going to be close to Whitebeard's gang. Nothing too close, that would be suspicious, but close enough that Ace would know about.

A car crash? A robbery? A shooting? A bomb threat?

Who was going to play the villain? Were they going to hold Sabo at gunpoint? Were they going to hold a lighter? Maybe a trigger?

There was so much to plan. They had to get every detail just right. They had to make sure that everything was set in place perfectly so that Ace would think Sabo was in genuine danger.

In the end, it was all up to Sabo. If there was something Sabo wasn't willing to do, then Smoker wouldn't make him do it.

Sabo was still walking with a bit of a limp, so it might be a little difficult for them to be able to do anything too serious.

Then they got a call for a 10-52, a hit and run. They had eyes on the suspect, they just needed to pursue them now.

The timing couldn't have been better.

Smoker and Sabo gave each other a glance, then a nod. It was perfect.

A location closer to Whitebeard's gang would have been better, but they can't be picky when this opportunity was placed right in their hands.

"Smoker! Sabo! Let's go!"

They both stood and rushed to their cars, then took off to join the other officers in the pursuit of the suspect.

They already had Ace's attention, that's for sure, but now Sabo needed to figure out how to get Ace to show himself.

 **"Sabo, what are you planning?"** Smoker asked over their private frequency.

"I'm not sure yet," Sabo replied. "But seeing as this is an actual chase, I'm thinking that I might actually have to get hurt a bit."

**"You sure?**

"This might be the only shot we have. I have to do something."

**"But if we're trying to simply fake your death, what happens if you get seriously injured?"**

"Then you better catch Ace while I'm on my way to the hospital."

Sabo laughed a bit at his own comment. Smoker didn't.

**"Sabo... I don't want to catch Ace at your expense."**

"Then maybe you don't understand what Ace has done."

**"Then maybe you don't understand that there are people here that are tired of seeing you covered in bandages in a hospital bed."**

Sabo paused for a moment, then he spoke again, softer and with a hint of remorse. "Then what do you think we should do? It will be hard to stage something now that we're in an actual pursuit."

**"We'll figure it out as we go."**

"Right."

Sabo continued speeding past stopped cars and buildings. He could see Smoker's cruiser in his rearview mirror. There were several other cruisers in front of him. The flashing lights illuminating the darkness. The blaring sirens filling the void of silence.

Sabo could see the black car of the suspect much farther ahead. They were currently on the highway, a common place for police chases to take place, but as the chase went on, the suspect took an exit off the highway, as criminals often do.

Several of the cruisers took the exit with him, Sabo kept on the highway. Smoker followed him.

**"Planning to cut him off?"**

"If they don't already have a blockade set up."

**"If you're planning on doing something, you might want to do it. It won't be much longer until we catch that guy."**

"I know. I know. I'm just thinking about what I can do that won't get me terribly injured, but will still lure Ace out."

**"Hey, it doesn't have to be now that we catch Ace."**

"But if it's not, then when? We can't keep waiting forever. We have to catch Ace and put him behind bars before it's too late."

**"Alright, I see your point, but you need to be careful."**

"I know, I know."

**"You might want to take this exit."**

"Right."

Sabo moved across the lanes and onto the exit. If the suspect hadn't taken any turns, they would be able to cut him off here.

Sabo pressed the button to change the traffic light. It was muscle memory now. He instinctively reached to his dashboard every time he approached a light, even if he wasn't in his police cruiser.

Sabo watched as the light turned green.

Something slammed into the side of his car.

Then he watched as the guard railing came closer and began to turn upside down.

Everything was dark and silent for a moment, then it all rushed back. The sirens, the flashing lights, _the pain_.

Blood rushed to Sabo's head. He felt warm blood dripping down his face. He reached up to unbuckle his seatbelt. Once he was free, he fell into the broken glass.

"Ow..." he groaned.

Sabo began to climb out of the broken window, trying not to cut himself on any of the shards.

"Glad to see you survived."

Sabo looked up to see someone familiar standing before him.

He knew who it was, but his head hurt too much to figure out who it was.

"It would be a shame if you died on me."

"Why?" Sabo mumbled.

"I'm not done having fun with you yet."

The person squatted down next to Sabo and looked him in the eye.

Sabo knew those eyes. Eyes with no regret or remorse. Eyes full of entertainment and excitement. The eyes of someone that had killed before and wasn't afraid to do it again. The eyes of an insane pyromaniac. Sabo _hated_ those eyes.

Sabo laughed the best he could. It turned out sounding more like a dying cat. "Have you come to watch me die?"

Ace laughed as well. "Of course not. Didn't I told you that I don't want you dead."

"Yeah... you did."

"Didn't I also tell you that I liked watching you suffer?"

"Yes... That why you hit my car?"

"Maybe."

"You know Smoker... is behind me... right?"

"I do."

"Then why... what are you still doing here?"

Ace smiled that massive shit-eating grin of his.

"Enjoying the show."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is it that thou hast come from? Where is it that thou hast gone? Where is it that thou hast come from, the man named Joe with an eye of cotton?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just bought Dead by Daylight, so it looks like I'm going to be staying up till 3 am playing it.

Ace dragged Sabo from the wrecked car. Sabo tried to fight against him, but Sabo was feeling dizzy from the accident. Ace handcuffed Sabo with the handcuffs on Sabo's belt.

Smoker had also arrived at the scene shortly after Sabo's car went off the road.

Ace walked away from the destroyed car with a knife at Sabo's throat.

"Now, now, Smoker, if you don't want our dear detective to die, then put your gun down," Ace said.

"You won't kill him," Smoker replied.

"You're right." Ace pulled out a gun and pointed it at Smoker. "But that won't stop me from killing you."

Smoker pulled out his own gun. "Put the gun down."

"I think you should put yours down," Ace smirked.

"Now why would I do th-"

A gun was pressed against Smoker's head by the blond man that had acted as a fake cop during the trial.

Sabo had known he was involved with all this.

"Put the gun down, yoi," the blond man said.

Smoker looked to Sabo with a questioning gaze. Sabo nodded.

Smoker sighed, then he began to lower his gun.

The blond man began to move the gun from Smoker's head as well. "That's more li-"

Smoker swung his foot underneath the blond man's legs, throwing him to the ground. Smoker took the gun from the blond man's hand as he fell, then he placed his foot on the blond man's chest and pointed the stolen gun at him. He raised his own gun back toward Ace.

"As I said before, put down your gun," Smoker said again.

Ace let out a sound almost like a snarl. The knife pressed closer against Sabo's throat, but Ace didn't lower his gun.

"Lower. The. Gun." Smoker growled.

Ace looked around the area, assessing what options he had, but he still made no move to lower the gun.

"Marco!" Ace yelled.

The man under Smoker grabbed Smoker's ankle and shoved it off his chest. Smoker's balance faltered and the man, now known as Marco took the guns and switched their positions.

"Now you," Ace hissed, pressing the knife against Sabo's throat to draw blood. "You are coming with me. Come without a fight and I'll leaver old Smokey up there alive. Try to resist, then I'll have Marco kill him."

Sabo swallowed against the blade. "Alright."

"Good boy," Ace smiled.

Sabo clenched his teeth and tried not to punch the pyromaniac in the throat. His hands being restrained certainly helped.

"Now come along," Ace insisted.

Sabo begrudgingly began to follow Ace to a car. It wasn't the one that he had been hit in. Probably the one Marco came in.

Sabo gazed at Smoker. Smoker's eyes were filled with concern.

'Pick me up,' Sabo mouthed, hoping that Smoker was good at reading lips.

Smoker opened his mouth to speak, but he ended up closing it and just nodding.

Sabo was shoved into the back seat of the car. Sabo groaned, then sat up. He watched Marco get off Smoker, but keep the guns trained on him. The second Marco got into the passenger seat of the car, Ace took off. Sabo watched Smoker stand up and grow further away.

"Where are you taking me?" Sabo asked quietly.

Ace laughed. "You really think we'd tell you?"

Sabo glared.

"Come on detective, do you not know how kidnappings work?"

"I think we should just knock him out, yoi" Marco suggested.

"That will work. Go ahead."

Marco turned around to Sabo, his gun was held by the barrel. Marco swung the gun at Sabo's head. Hard.

A sudden lightheadedness overcame Sabo. His head throbbed in pain and he began to sway a bit, but he wasn't unconscious. He caught himself from completely falling over by leaning against the car door. He looked out the window. Police lights were flashing in the distance. Sabo tried to hide his small smile.

_Smoker._

Marco looked at the gun in confusion. "That usually works, yoi," he mumbled.

"Maybe you didn't hit him hard enough," Ace said.

"I hit him plenty hard, yoi."

_Distract with your mouth so they don't see your hands._

Sabo chuckled a bit. "You think that's the first time I've been pistol-whipped?"

"Of course it's not," Ace smiled. "But I do think that it's your first time being kidnapped."

Sabo had fished the keys to his handcuffs out of his pocket.

"That's true, but I know what to do if the situation ever arises."

"Oh? And what do you do?"

Sabo searched for the keyhole quietly.

"Well, first I would assess my situation in order to figure out what I should do," Sabo began.

He found it.

"And what have you assessed so far?" Ace asked.

Saboo turned the key slowly in hopes of the clicking not being noticed.

He spoke a little louder to hide the noise. "I've noticed that you didn't put me in the trunk, so you want to keep an eye on me to make sure I'm not pulling anything."

"Correct. Anything else?" Ace questioned.

"I've noticed that you aren't doing a very good job at it," Sabo smirked and raised his freed hands.

Both their eyes widened. Sabo unlocked the car door and swung it open.

"I must say, it was fun while it lasted," Sabo smiled, then he leaped from the car, pulling himself into a ball and using his hands and arms to protect his head and neck.

Pain filled Sabo's body as he rolled along the pavement. He didn't dwell on it and stood up.

Ace's car began slowing down.

Sabo turned around. Smoker was getting closer, so he ran toward the lights.

Ace began backing up and turning around.

Smoker's cruiser slowed, then it swerved in front of Sabo with its windows rolled down.

Sabo smiled. "Thanks."

Ace's car was speeding down the other side of the road now.

"Shut up and get in," Smoker replied. "We still have a pyromaniac to catch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people don't like horror games, but DbD is so much fun and I highly recommend it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

Smoker swung the car around and cut across the road to follow Ace's car.

"We probably aren't going to get any backup," Smoker said. "I already called for it, but they're busy with the other car chase. They said they would try and spare a few cruisers, but it might take a while."

"We'll be fine without backup, I do it all the time," Sabo said.

"Yeah, but that usually ends with you injured or hospitalized in some way."

"That's fair."

Ace was only driving on the back roads. It's not uncommon for car chases, but they usually only happened when the suspect knew the roads well.

"Be careful," Sabo warned. "We're in his territory now."

Smoker looked around. "Shit. That could mean he's trying to get us lost, or he's planning something more."

"It's possible. He's the type of person that would have backup plans in case something like this actually happened. Me escaping might have even been part of his plan. Although, when I think about it, he did seem surprised that I had gotten out of the handcuffs."

"Speaking of that-" Smoker made a right turn. "-how did you get out of them?"

"They're my handcuffs. I have a key." Sabo raised the key to show it off.

"You sly bastard." Smoker turned right again.

"I can't take all of the credit. Ace was the one that didn't take away the key in the first place."

"That part of why you think he planned it?"

"A little bit."

"Then what's the other part?"

"The other part is just him being the sadistic psychopath he is."

Smoker tilted his head slightly, then nodded. "That's reason enough." Another right.

Sabo watched as Ace took another right in front of them.

"Is he taking us in circles?" Sabo asked.

"Looks like it," Smoker said as he followed the black car in its turn. Smoker reached for his radio. "How are you coming on that backup?"

**"Apologies detective, but it still might take another 3 to 4 minutes."**

"Damn," Smoker cursed as he put the radio back. "Looks like we're going to have to keep circling with him."

Ace didn't turn right this time.

"Maybe we won't have to," Sabo said.

"Thank god," Smoker sighed as he sped up.

Ace didn't turn at all, not even though there was a dead-end sign just ahead.

"Smoker," Sabo began.

"Yeah, I see it," Smoker nodded.

"They's have to turn around, so we'll just have to do it before them and cut them off."

"Smart move."

Sabo looked at the dead-end ahead. There had to be something more to it. Ace wasn't even slowing down. It was like... he was planning on going straight through it.

"No, wait," Sabo quickly said.

Smoker gave him a questioning glance.

"Follow Ace. I'm starting to think that he's not going to turn around."

"And why would he do that?" Smoker asked. "There's nothing but grass and trees beyond that road."

"Actually, I'm starting to think that maybe there is something."

Smoker's hands tightened on the steering wheel and he clenched his jaw. He looked at Ace's car, then the forest and fields behind it. "Fine," Smoker gave in. "But if I ruin this car because of you and we don't catch Ace, then you get to pay for the repairs."

Sabo smirked.

The radio began to crackle. **"Backup is on the way."**

Smoker looked to Sabo.

"Keep driving," Sabo said.

Smoker did as he was told.

Ace turned sharply to the right in order to miss the dead-end sign, but he kept driving through the grass.

Smoker cursed, then he did the same. Sabo grabbed onto the handle above him to keep from falling over.

There was a low rumble.

Sabo looked around, searching for its source.

Ace's car fell from their view.

Smoker's face contorted in confusion. "Where in the hell-"

The ground fell from beneath them.

Sabo felt himself lift from his seat slightly, then get slammed back down when the car hit solid ground.

Ace's car was in front of them, unmoving.

Sabo looked around. It looked like they were in an underground parking garage, but minus the cars. It was too dark in there to see much past a few support pillars on each side.

Sabo unbuckled his seat belt and put a hand to the door handle.

Smoker stopped him. "Carefully. We're in his territory, remember?"

Sabo nodded, then pulled out his gun.

Smoker nodded in return, then opened his door slowly, his own gun also in hand.

Smoker ducked behind the door and pointed the gun at Ace's car. Sabo did the same.

"Come out with your hands up!" Smoker yelled.

Both doors of Ace's car opened wide.

Smoker cocked back his gun.

A foot came out of Ace's door, then the rest of him. He had his hands up, but that grin of his was far too wide for someone being held at gunpoint.

Marco followed soon after, hands also up, but he didn't have the same smile Ace did. His was more of a confident smirk.

"Smoker," Sabo whispered.

Smoker glanced his way, but then back to the car.

"Something's wrong," Sabo continued. "They wouldn't give themselves up so easily unless it was part of some bigger plan."

Smoker's gaze lasted on Sabo a little longer this time, then he looked around them.

"Their territory, remember?" Sabo finished.

Smoker kept his gun on Ace. "We're playing right into their hand," he whispered.

Sabo nodded.

"Damn." Smoker then stood up, gun still pointed. "Alright you two, walk over here, slowly. Keep your hands where we can see them."

They both began walking.

Sabo became distracted by a sudden pain in his neck. His hand shot up to the pain, looking for the source. He pulled out something small and metal.

He felt dizzy and his vision began to swim.

_Tranquilizer._

He could feel himself beginning to fall over.

It all felt like slow motion.

The way Smoker reached for his own neck the same way Sabo did. The way Ace and Marco began to lower their hands. The way voices filled Sabo's ears as he began to make contact with the floor.

Then it all sped up again.

Smoker fell too. Ace and Marco were walking their way now. The voices began to form words. The awareness cold of the concrete beneath him seeping.

Then nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you do with a drunken sailor?

Slowly and painfully.

That's how Sabo woke. Throbbing pain in his neck and tightness around his wrists and legs. It was dark. And cold.

Sabo lifted his head and opened his eyes, but everything was still dark. There was something on his face. Probably a blindfold.

Sabo tried reaching up to removing the blindfold, but he only pulled against metal. He pulled again, moving the chair slightly in the process. The scrape of the metal chair against the floor made Sabo cringe slightly.

"Nice to see you're finally awake."

Sabo looked toward the general direction of the sinister voice he knew belonged to the one and only Portgas D. Ace.

"Shame I can't say the same about that partner of yours"

"Where is he?" Sabo growled.

"Oh, there's no need to worry about him."

"I said. Where. Is. He."

"Now, now, there's no need to get so upset."

"Not my fault. You're the one that kidnapped me. Twice. And now you've taken my friend and won't tell me anything about him."

"From the sound of it, this seems like your first kidnapping. You think I'd tell you where your friend is or how he's doing? What would be the point of that when I could just let the suspense build."

"You're a psychopath."

"So I've been told."

Sabo could practically feel the smirk in Ace's words. That man was enjoying this too damn much.

"Now, as much as I love to hear that sweet voice of yours," Ace continued, "I'm going to have to keep you quiet until we're done."

"Done with-"

Sabo bit down onto what felt like a rope. The rope was pulled hard against his mouth, causing him to gag a bit as Ace tied the rope behind his head.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough."

A door opened, then closed, then Sabo was left in silence.

Sabo bit down hard on the rope. It was a shame it wasn't duct tape. He could get out of duct tape. He didn't have anything for handcuffs though. They had taken his key. He would have to figure something else out.

But maybe he could at least get the blindfold off. If he could see, it would make things a lot easier.

Sabo tilted his head and lifted his shoulder. He rubbed the side of his face against his shoulder. The friction causing the blindfold to begin slipping down.

He managed to get the blindfold down far enough that it fell around his neck on his own.

Sabo could finally take in his surroundings.

He was in a room. A small one. Completely made out of concrete with a single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling and a big metal door.

From the bland walls to the dried blood on the floor, it made the perfect cliche kidnapping room.

The blood was a bit concerning, but it was all dry, so there was no way it belonged to Sabo... or Smoker.

Sabo couldn't help but wonder if he was given the same treatment. Sabo knew he was safe from death because of Ace's strange infatuation with him, but he couldn't say the same thing about Smoker.

If Smoker died, who would be there to serve justice instead of revenge? Smoker's death would only fuel Sabo's drive for revenge even more.

If only Sabo could manage to escape his handcuffs. Even just one hand free would allow him all the freedom he would need to escape.

Sabo tugged on the handcuffs, trying to pull his hand free. He bent his hand and fingers, trying to make it slim enough to fit out of the cold steel on his wrists.

The door opened.

Sabo froze and looked up to Ace.

They both stared at each other for a moment, then Ace slammed the door hard, causing Sabo to flinch.

"Looks like we're going to have to keep a better eye on you," Ace said, there was a hint of anger in his voice, but also enjoyment.

Sabo growled the best he could against the rope as Ace took a step closer.

"I was going to show you to your friends at the station, but..."

Ace's hand stroked Sabo's jaw, then it tightened around his throat and his face twisted in anger.

"I think I'm going to have to punish you for taking off your blindfold first."

Sabo jerked the chair back, trying to escape Ace's grasp. It resulted in the chair falling back. Sabo grimaced as his head hit the ground and his hands were crushed underneath the weight of himself and the chair.

"My, my, you are a tricky one alright. Be careful or you might make me fall for you even more."

Sabo glared.

Ace laughed, then he smiled widely. The smile quickly turned into a snarl as he kicked Sabo's face.

Sabo closed his eyes as he felt them fill with dust. He could feel the warm blood starting to drip down from his nose as it began to blossom with pain. It wasn't broken, luckily. It would hurt a lot more if it was broken.

Hands grabbed his arms roughly, then he was pulled back into a sitting position.

"I'll be back," Ace hissed.

The door opened, then slammed closed.

Sabo's head throbbed with pain. First hitting it against the concrete, then being kicked by Ace. All he needed now was to be punched and hit with some blunt object and then he could say he's done it all.

Sabo let his head fall forward as he took in deep breaths through his mouth to avoid causing his nose any more pain. The task proved to be difficult with the gag. He counted each breath in an attempt to distract himself from the pain.

The door opened and closed again.

Sabo couldn't bring himself to lift his head this time. He knew it was Ace.

Something scraped against the floor, then there was a beep.

"Sabo~" Ace sung, all previous anger in his voice completely gone. "I thought you might like to say hello to your friends."

Sabo still kept his head down.

"Come on~ Don't be like that."

A hand grabbed Sabo's hair roughly and yanked his head up.

"There we go. Now we just need you to show them those pretty eyes of yours."

Sabo slowly peeled his eyes open. His vision was blurry and his eyes stung, but he blinked away the pain and found himself staring at a camera.

"Good boy~"

Sabo's lips curled into a snarl around the rope. He began jerking against Ace's hand.

The pyromaniac's grip on his hair only tightened, causing more pain to Sabo's already throbbing skull.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ace warned teasingly.

Sabo stopped his protests reluctantly.

Ace finally let go of Sabo's hair, causing his head to fall back to his chest.

Sabo looked up slightly, glaring at Ace sharply.

"Now Sabo, be good. Your friends are watching."

Ace turned away from Sabo and then toward the camera.

"If you want him, come and get him," he taunted. "You better be quick about it too. I intend to break him over and over again."

Then there was another beep and Ace turned back to Sabo.

He raised his foot to the side of the chair, then he pushed, causing Sabo to tip over once again.

Sabo let out a small noise.

Ace laughed.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever try to draw, but then it turns out awful and you remember why you don't draw.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rat men

Everyone at the station was watching the TV.

**"We have just received that two GLPD detectives have gone missing, along with the arsonist Portgas D. Ace."**

"Pyromaniac," Koala mumbled. "He's a pyromaniac, not an arsonist."

A few of the other officers glanced at her, but they made no comment.

**"The police currently-"**

The TV began to flicker, then it crackled into static, then a video began to appear.

It was a video of someone sitting.

Koala couldn't help the gasp that came out of her mouth as she realized that it was Sabo handcuffed to that metal chair in the middle of the empty room.

 **"Sabo~"** a sinister voice sang as another person came onto camera.

Koala would recognize that awful son of a bitch anywhere.

 **"I thought you might like to say hello to your friends,"** Ace continued.

There was no reply from Sabo, not even a slight twitch.

**"Come on~ Don't be like that."**

Ace grabbed Sabo's hair roughly and forced his head up. Sabo winced harshly in response to the pain.

**"There we go. Now we just need you to show them those pretty eyes of yours."**

Koala usually was a calm person, but right now, she had never wanted to punch somebody in the throat more than she wanted to with Ace.

Sabo's eyes slowly peeled open. They were glossy and red. He looked like he was about to cry.

**"Good boy~"**

Sabo tried to bare his teeth at Ace and he tried to jerk away from the psychopath.

_At least he still had that fight in him._

Then Ace pulled at Sabo's hair harder, causing Sabo to wince once again.

**"I wouldn't do that if I were you."**

Sabo eventually stopped his protests.

_But how long is that fight going to last?_

Ace finally let go of Sabo's hair. Sabo's head fell limply back to his chest, but he lifted it slightly to give Ace a sharp glare.

**"Now Sabo, be good. Your friends are watching."**

Ace turned toward the camera, grinning wide.

**"If you want him, come and get him."**

Ace looked back at Sabo for a moment.

 **"You better be quick about it too,"** his words were slow and menacing. **"I intend to break him over and over again."**

Then the screen went dark.

"That sick bastard," Hack growled.

"Sabo..." Koala found herself mumbling as she felt her own eyes beginning to fill with tears.

Everyone was staring at the now blank screen. They were too frozen with shock to move.

"Dragon... what do we do?" Koala whispered, turning to the man, who was also staring at the empty screen.

He was silent for a moment, then he finally tore his eyes from the TV and looked at Koala's tear-filled eyes.

"Search for their car," he began. "The tracker should still be in it."

Everyone looked his way and began to nod.

"After we find their general location, we should be able to find them," he continued. "We know they are in Whitebeard's territory, so that narrows it all down."

It was hesitant, but everyone soon began to move once again. They rushed to their computers to begin their search.

The tension was thick and the suspense was high.

Everyone was worried about Sabo and Smoker. They at least knew Sabo was alive, but they couldn't say the same about Smoker. They hadn't seen him at all.

"Dragon! We found their car!"

Dragon immediately walked over to the officer that had called out.

"Where is it?" Dragon asked impatiently.

"It looks... it looks like it's in the middle of a field, sir."

"Zoom out a bit," Dragon instructed.

The officer did as he was told.

There was a town near the field.

"That's Whitebeard's territory," Dragon said.

Dragon then turned away from the computer and toward everyone else.

"Alright everyone, we've found the car," he explained. "I want half of you with me. We're going to find Smoker and Sabo. The other half, I want you to remain here in case anything else happens or if Portgas contacts us again."

There was a pause for a moment. No one made any movements.

"What are you waiting for, two of our officers are out there. Let's move."

That was the call to action. Everyone jumped into their places. People moving out the door to their cars and people moving to look for any more information.

Koala began to follow Dragon out the door.

"You're staying here," Dragon instructed.

"But... Sabo's my partner," Koala argued. "I should be out there looking for him too."

"Then I've nullified your partnership."

"You can't-"

"I can. Now get back inside. You're still a rookie. It would be my fault if you got hurt out there."

"Then I won't get hurt."

"That's not how that works."

"I'll be careful, I promise."

Dragon went silent for a moment, then he sighed. "Go tell Trafalgar that I want him at the scene. You can ride up with him."

Koala's eyes lit up.

"But you are to stay by Trafalgar's side and away from the action."

Koala frowned a bit.

"You should be glad that I'm allowing you to go at all. Now go get Trafalgar before I change my mind."

Koala ran off to find Law.

Dragon sighed and marched to his car. The other officers had already driven off, leaving just Dragon in the parking lot.

It was quiet.

Dragon didn't like that. The silence was ominous.

Just like the calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rat women


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I ever feel like a plastic bag drifting through the wind?
> 
> The answer is yes, sometimes I do.

Sabo was on the cold, hard, concrete floor again. Pain filling his entire nervous system. The dizzyness from the many times he had hit his head was starting to get worse. He was pretty sure that he had a concussion by now.

There were periods of time where Ace would leave the room, but then he would come back with something else for Sabo to endure.

First, it was just his fists. Then it was a set of brass knuckles. Then there was a bat.

Ace was gone again.

Sabo relished in these moments where he could get a moment to catch his breath and examine his situation.

There wasn't enough time in between Ace's rounds of beating for Sabo to wriggle his hands free of the cuffs, so he's been looking for his other options.

No luck so far.

But the longer Sabo deals with Ace's torture, the harder it will be for Sabo to escape. His head's already throbbing and he's bruised all over. He's not sure what more he can deal with before he won't be able to function at all.

Ace is back.

He wasn't holding anything this time.

"Sabo," Ace spoke softly, but Sabo was fooled by the false security. "I'm feeling generous."

Sabo glared at Ace.

"Don't give me that look, or my generosity won't hold out." After a moment of silence, Ace began to speak again. I'm going to allow you to see your friend, or, what's left of him."

Sabo's eyes widened in a slight shock.

"Don't worry, he's not dead. Not on the outside, at least. You see, Marco's methods are a little... different than mine."

Ace walked over to Sabo and picked up the chair. He then began to remove the handcuffs binding Sabo to the chair. He immediately handcuffed him again once he was free.

Ace pushed Sabo to a standing position and held on to the handcuffs tightly.

If Sabo wanted to do something, now was the time. He was out of the chair and Ace was on his own. If he didn't do something know, it would only get worse.

"Come on Sabo."

Sabo dropped his shoulder, then he slammed it into Ace's chin, causing him to stumble back a bit. Sabo bent down to step over his handcuffs quickly. With that, he grabbed Ace's shirt and shoved him down into the chair. He quickly cuffed Ace's hands, then his feet. He stole the key from his hands, then he kicked the chair over.

Ace let out a small grunt as he hit the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Sabo used the key to unlock his own handcuffs, then he removed the rope gag from his mouth and put it in Ace's before he could yell anymore.

"This time... I win."

Sabo left the room, closing the door and locking it behind him. He hooked his own handcuffs around the door to mark it for when he needed to arrest Ace later, then he shoved the key into his pocket and began to walk through the currently empty hallways.

It hit him, somewhere along the way, that he probably should have let Ace take him to Smoker before he made his move. He wasn't sure where he was going or even where he was.

His first task was to stay out of sight. Next, he needed to find Smoker. Then, he needed to hopefully find a phone and either contact 9-1-1 or Dragon. Finally, he needed to find a way out of where ever it is that they are.

A weapon of sorts might also prove useful.

But back to his first task.

Someone walked around a corner and came face to face with Sabo.

It would seem that he's already failed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The blaring sound of sirens was the only thing Dragon heard. The radio was silent. The was silent. Even his own breathing seemed to have gone silent.

It wasn't often that his officers have gone missing. Even less often have his officers gotten kidnapped.

Portgas D. Ace has been the hardest criminal to catch in Dragon's time as an officer and he's not even the one doing the catching.

Ace always seemed to be just ahead of everyone else, even if it's by an inch.

He's calculating and calm. He plans things before they happen. He looks at every possible outcome, then he finds the one he likes best and makes it happen. Ace knows what he's doing.

Ace showing up at the police station wasn't Ace's big mistake. It was on purpose.

People like Ace don't make mistakes.

That's why Dragon couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about this.

Ace would surely know that all police cars have trackers in them. Ace wouldn't simply leave their car at the scene. He was too smart for that.

Unless he wanted to be found.

But right now, Ace would also know that they would send out nearly the entire force to find him, so unless all of Whitebeards gang was heavily armed, Ace wouldn't lead them straight to their location.

They couldn't have gotten the car too far away in the time between them kidnapping Smoker and Sabo and them sending the video. The car would have to at least be close to where Smoker and Sabo where.

But as they got to the scene. There was nothing there. Not even the car.

A forest to the left and the town to right. In between those two, there was a small field of just grass.

But there was no car.

"The signal's coming from here," an officer said as he glanced between the tracking device in his hand in the empty field. "I know it is."

Dragon stared at the tire marks in the grass that ran from the dead-end to where the car was supposed to be.

Tire tracks don't just stop like that. There had to be more to it.

"It's underground," Dragon said.

Everyone looked to him in confusion.

"There's some secret passage that took them under," Dragon clarified.

"So... how do we get down there," Hack asked.

"Someone call for excavators," Dragon instructed.

An officer nodded, then he went off to his car radio.

"Are you sure they're down there?" Hack asked.

"The car's down there," Dragon answered.

"But what about them?"

"Only one way to find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my current mood is: Please just let me get some peace and quiet of two minutes. I beg of you, please. Just two minutes of silence is all I ask.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I almost forgot that I had to actually write this chapter instead of it just magically updating. I really can't wait for the day we've come up with some sort of device that connects your brain to technology so you can just do things with your mind.

Sabo could hear sirens. They were off in the distance, but there were a lot of them.

That means people were looking for him and Smoker. It was only a matter of time before they were finally found.

But at the current moment, he had to figure out how he was going to get out of this situation.

He didn't recognize the man standing in front of him, but the man was most likely a member of Whitebeard's gang. There was a gun at the man's side.

The man reached for the gun, but Sabo decided to settle with a good old fashioned punch to the nose.

The man fell unconscious.

Sabo looked around, took the gun from the man's belt and put it into his own holster, then continued his search for Smoker.

The sirens hadn't gotten any closer.

Something must be wrong.

Did Ace give them a false clue in order to distract them from where the real location?

Knowing Ace, the answer was yes.

Sabo checked every hallway and every door that he could open.

No luck yet.

He shouldn't be surprised they didn't keep them close together. Ace was smart. Sabo could only imagine that the rest of the gang was smart as well.

Putting two victims, especially when they are both cops, next to each other is one of the worst decisions a kidnapper can make.

When people are near other people, they have a tendency to talk to one another. When people take to each other, they can plan things. Planning things usually means escaping.

Putting victims far apart helps the kidnapper to eliminate all of those possibilities.

Sabo continued to search.

He had, somehow, managed to avoid anyone. That was starting to get a little suspicious. Whitebeard's gang was big and they probably should have more people here.

But he ignored that fact and thanked god that it had gone this way.

He was starting to wonder if this place could get any bigger when he came upon a dead end with a single door.

This had to be. This must be where they were keeping Smoker.

If not, then Sabo would have to trek his way back to where Ace is currently being held and head the other direction.

Sabo took a deep breath, then he opened the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nothing.

There was nothing there.

They had excavated the site where Smoker's car was, but the only thing there was the car.

Nothing else.

A small hollow area underneath the field, but no rooms or hallways that led anywhere else.

Sabo and Smoker weren't there.

"Dragon..." Hack began.

"I know, I know," Dragon said. "I'm trying to figure out where they are."

"I thought you said you didn't know."

"I don't."

Hack didn't say anything after that.

"Dragon."

Dragon turned to the voice.

It was Law and Koala. He hadn't noticed their arrival.

"I may have your answer," Law said.

"Well?" Dragon asked expectantly.

"As you know, I was asked to serve as a witness in court to prove Ace's insanity."

"Yes, I know. Get to the point."

"Well, they're methods weren't your usual methods of... persuasion."

"How so?"

"They asked to meet me somewhere. It's not too far from here, but it was a large building. It's only one floor, but it's like a maze due to its many hallways and rooms. That may not be where they're holding them, but it's the only lead we have."

Dragon thought it over for a moment. "Could you get us there?"

Law nodded.

"Get in my car." Dragon then turned to Hack. "Instruct everyone to follow after us." The to Koala. "You drive Law's car."

Koala and Hack nodded, then went off.

Dragon then walked to his car along with Law. "So, Trafalgar-"

Law turned to him.

"-Take us to our detectives."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short. It’s another instance where I could have added more to this chapter, but then the next one would have been shorter or vice versa. I decided that today would be the shorter chapter then next one will be the even longer one. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! It's going to be a little longer, as I said in the previous chapter.

The room was bigger than the one Sabo was in, but it was still pretty small.

It was plain and empty, also like Sabo's. One of the only differences was that instead of being on a chair, Smoker was chained to the ceiling with his feet barely touching the ground.

The other difference was the amount of blood.

Sabo had a bloody nose, busted lip, and a few cuts here and there, but nothing he couldn't live with. Ace said he wanted to break Sabo, not ruin him.

With Smoker, on the other hand, Sabo could see more blood than actual skin.

But he was conscious. His eyes were closed, but Sabo could tell by the way his hands were clenched tightly around the chain and the way he winced with every breath that he was awake.

"Smoker, it's Sabo," Sabo began.

Smoker peeled one eye open and replied with a huff of acknowledgment that turned into a wince of pain.

"I'm going to get you down, then we're getting out of here."

Smoker opened his mouth to say something, but he ended up closing it.

If even just breathing caused him pain, Sabo could only imagine what talked felt like.

Sabo tried to reach for the chains, but seeing as Smoker was quite a bit taller than him, it proved to be difficult.

"Damn," Sabo growled. "I can't reach them."

"I... can..." Smoker rasped.

Sabo looked at him.

"Help... me up..." Smoker looked to where the chains were connected to the ceiling. "Then... I can reach..."

Sabo could see every single twinge of pain Smoker felt. Smoker was doing nothing but moving his jaw, but every syllable was emphasized with a wince or grimace.

"Alright," Sabo agreed.

Sabo then lowered himself and wrapped his arms around Smoker's legs. He did it slowly to ensure Smoker the least amount of pain.

Smoker began to pull himself up the chains as well until he could finally reach the hook the chains were attached to.

He managed to slide the chain off the hook, then he became a dead weight.

Sabo did his best to keep them both from crashing to the floor. He was half successful. They didn't go crashing to the floor, but Smoker landed a little harder then what seemed painless.

There was a little pained gasp that left Smoker's mouth and a sudden flinch that made Sabo fear that he had hurt the man worse than he already had been.

Sabo stared at Smoker for a minute just to make sure he wasn't going to come crashing down.

Smoker was shaking and breathing heavily. He leaned against the wall to hold himself up.

His eyes drifted to Sabo, then to his still chained hands. He raised them slightly, catching Sabo's attention.

"Help... chains," he gasped out.

"Ah, right," Sabo whispered, then he went to help Smoker slowly untangle the chains.

As he did so, Sabo noticed more than just red from where the chains were against his skin. His arms and hands were covered with electrical burns.

"We need to get those treated," Sabo said, not knowing how else to react.

Smoker looked down at his hands. "Yeah..."

"Do you- do you think you'll be able to walk?" Sabo asked as his eyes turned to Smoker's legs. They were covered in blood, but Sabo could only see a major cut on Smoker's right leg.

"With help..."

"But I... I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry... there's so much... pain... that I've... stopped... feeling it..."

That didn't offer Sabo any comfort at all.

"Alright..." Sabo said hesitantly. Then, he put Smoker's less injured arm over his shoulder and wrapped his own arm around Smoker's waist.

They then began to walk, slowly, out of the room.

Smoker's right leg dragged across the floor, leaving a small trail of blood as they went.

"We need to find a phone," Sabo began. "We need to contact someone and tell them where we are."

" _We_ don't... know where we... are..." Smoker replied.

"Shut up. It'll hurt less."

Smoker, surprisingly, did as he was told.

"We need to contact someone that will be able to track the phone," Sabo continued. "We also need to find a way out of this maze of hallways and rooms."

"I was awake..." Smoker said.

"What?" Sabo looked at him in confusion.

"When they... brought us. I was wake..." Smoker explained.

"So you can get us out of here?" Sabo asked.

"I can try..."

"Then all we need now is a phone." Sabo paused a moment, then he spoke again. "Actually, I might be able to get us that."

Sabo began to go back the way he came. He wasn't searching every room for Smoker this time around, but it still proved to be a slow process when he was half dragging Smoker with him.

They turned a few times, then they came upon a place where a familiar man was laying on the ground before another turn.

Sabo removed Smoker's arm from his shoulder, then guided him to the wall for replacement support.

"I knocked him out earlier," Sabo explained. "He might have a phone."

Sabo then began to search the man's pockets.

Sure enough, there was a phone in one of them.

Sabo turned on the phone and clicked emergency call. He dialed 9-1-1.

 **"9-1-1 what's your emergency?"** a female dispatcher asked.

"I need you to track this phone," Sabo replied.

**"And who is this?"**

"This is Detective Sabo from the GLPD. I have Detective Smoker with me. We've been kidnapped and do not know where we currently are. We need you to track this phone and report the location to Chief Dragon."

**"Right away Detective. Just continue to stay on the line and we'll be able to track it."**

"Thank you."

**"Is there anything else I need to know about your current situation?"**

"We'll need an ambulance. I'm mostly alright, but Smoker needs to get to the hospital right away."

**"Can you give us the details on some of his injuries?"**

"Large cuts all over his body. Bad electrical burns on his hands and arms. He might have some broken ribs as well. I haven't been able to check if their broken or just bruised yet."

There was typing on the other line.

**"Thank you, Detective. We'll send an ambulance once the tracking is down. Is there anything else?"**

"Once you contact Dragon, tell him that Portgas D. Ace is also in the building, but he is currently restrained."

**"Will do."**

There were a few seconds of silence on the other line, just the tapping of a keyboard an occasional beeps and clicks.

**"Alright Detective, the tracking is done. I'll contact your chief now. Please keep the line on."**

"Thank you."

Sabo heard the faint buzzing of a radio on the other end, then the dispatcher began to speak.

**"Cheif Dragon, this is dispatch. We've just received a call from your Detective Sabo in regards to his current location."**

_**"Well?"** _

Sabo let out a sigh of relief at Dragon's voice.

**"His current location is 1600 Meshen Yard. It seems to be the address of a large abandoned warehouse."**

_**"We're on our way. Do you think that you could transfer Sabo to my line?"** _

**"Right away."**

The line went dead, then it came back.

"Dragon?" Sabo asked.

 **"Right here,"** he replied.

"Thank god," Sabo sighed.

**"You two alright?"**

"I am, but Smoker..."

Sabo looked to Smoker, who was still breathing heavily against the wall.

"... It's bad."

**"We'll get there as soon as we can. Just stay put."**

"Oh, and, Ace is here as well. I handcuffed him to a chair and locked the door on him. Once you get here, we'll have to bring him in as well."

**"He's not the one that matters right now Sabo. I'm just trying to get my detectives back."**

"Thanks for worrying Dragon, but you should know that we can handle ourselves."

**"So I've heard you say."**

"I just want Ace behind bars and I don't want him to get away again."

**"I know Sabo. Just leave the line open. We'll be there soon."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How have y'all been? Are you doing well? Are you bored out of your mind? Do you miss human company? Or are you content with where you are? Do tell.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit it's already July. You know what they say, time flies when everything is a disaster.

Sabo really was getting tired of ambulance rides, hospital visits, and getting hurt in general.

He got to see Ace arrested before the ambulance left which was the one highlight of this whole experience.

Sabo didn't _really_ need to go to the hospital, but the paramedics insisted that he go along with Smoker just to be sure.

Sabo didn't mind that part. He was worried about Smoker.

Sabo still didn't know what happened to Smoker. He never found Marco, or anyone really.

That was one of the few things he still thought was strange.

There was almost no one in that building.

But it was too late to dwell on that now. He was already leaving the place and hoping to never return to it.

He's had his fill of incidents happening at abandoned warehouses.

But it was finally done.

Ace was finally caught... again.

This time, security would be doubled. The trial would be private. There was new evidence as well.

Ace was going to go away for life.

Unless the court decided that due to his insanity, he should be placed at a mental hospital instead.

Sabo didn't like that idea.

Ace is a criminal and deserves criminal punishment, even if he's not right in the head.

Either way though, Ace wasn't coming back out.

Ace had his tricks, but that's just it, he _had_ them.

He's run out of them this time. Sabo had finally managed to pull one step ahead of the pyromaniac.

He had finally won.

But at the same time, Sabo felt the slightest bit of unease and anxiety.

What if Ace was still ahead?

What if all this was still a part of Ace's plan?

What if Ace found another way to escape punishment?

What if-

"Sabo."

Sabo tore himself away from his thoughts and looked to Koala, who was sitting next to him.

"You need to go home."

"How?" Sabo replied. "My home was burnt down by that bastard."

"You know what I mean," she replied. "You need to go and rest. Whether that's at Dragon's, Zoro's, Jinbei's, or where ever else you've been staying."

"But-"

"No buts. Go to sleep. You've been through a lot and need to rest."

Sabo didn't reply, but he made no move to stand up.

"If Dragon finds out that you aren't resting properly, he's going to think something's wrong and make you go to therapy," Koala added. "Actually, he might make you do that anyway, but that doesn't matter. Just get some sleep."

More silence.

"If you aren't going to go home for Dragon's threats, or for me asking nicely, then go home to Luffy," Koala continued. "You need to let him know that you're okay and that he had nothing to worry about. I know that if there's one thing you hate more than Luffy getting hurt, it's Luffy worrying about you."

Sabo looked at her, then he sighed and stood up.

"Could you drive me to Zoro's?" Sabo asked softly. "I bet Luffy's there."

Koala smiled a bit. "Of course I will."

"Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know. It's another short chapter, but that's because we're probably getting toward the end of the story. I'm not sure what else to do with the story or where else to go with it, so I'm probably going to end it soon. If you have any other ideas of what I could do, let me know and I might find a way to add it. I don't want the story to be too long though, so I might end it anyway.
> 
> Again, sorry for the short chapter, I just wasn't really sure what else to add to it without getting into a new scene. I hope you enjoyed it anyway! :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter? Maybe? Unless y'all want more, but I don't know what else to add.

This time for sure.

This time Ace would be put behind bars for life.

The trial was over. Ace was taken away.

Ace was gone.

Justice, and maybe a little bit of revenge, had been served.

Dragon, thankfully, didn't make Sabo go to therapy. Smoker, however, was forced to go.

It all just felt so strange.

No pyromaniac to hunt. No difficult case. No fires.

Well... _almost_ no fires.

As everyone knows, good things don't last forever.

It's only a matter of time until something good could easily be turned upside down.

There was one last fire.

Ace's last move. Ace's last laugh.

The prison.

How Ace managed to burn down the entire prison and most of the prisoners with it was a mystery. He didn't do it alone, that's for sure.

It was probably Whitebeards gang that helped him out.

By the time they had arrived at the scene, the fire was out of control.

But Ace was there. Standing in front of the flames with his iconic grin.

"I'll speak to Sabo and only Sabo," Ace had said.

Sabo willingly went to him.

"What?" Sabo hissed.

"No need to sound so angry," Ace scolded. "You caught me, remember? You put me in prison. You won."

Sabo squinted at him slightly. "I'm starting to think that I didn't."

Ace ignored his comment and continued. "I was given a life sentence, right?"

"Yes."

"So all I'm doing is serving it out."

"What?"

"It may not be as long as it originally was supposed to be, but, a life is still a life no matter how long it is, right?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that our little game has come to an end. You were the victor of the main quest." Ace paused a moment. "But there's one last round."

"You're surrounded by police officers."

"A bonus round, if you will."

"They all have guns pointed at you."

"Then let them shoot. They'd be doing my job for me."

Sabo stood silent for a moment. The words Ace spoke finally sinking in, allowing Sabo to realize what Ace was really planning.

"You damn bastard," Sabo growled. "You don't deserve death."

"Then tell all those cop friends of yours to put down their guns," Ace retorted.

Sabo clenched his jaw.

"This is my way of playing the bonus round," Ace said as he began to walk backward into the burning building. "It's been fun Sabo, honestly. I've enjoyed playing with you this far... But in the end..."

The flames began to lick around Ace until he was covered in their burning embrace.

"... I win."

**Round One Winner: ACE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was going to be the last chapter, but because of all the comments I've gotten asking me to continue the story, I will be doing just that.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long. I've been debating whether or not I actually wanted to write more. I would have been fine ending the story last chapter, but I've gotten several comments telling me that they want me to continue. The only thing is, I'm not sure what else I want to write. That's another reason why it took me so long. Please bear with me if it takes me a little longer to update or if the chapters are a little shorter. Just remember, I could have not continued the story at all.
> 
> Now, I'll let y'all know, that although I may be continuing the story, I don't know how much longer it will end up being. I've been given a few ideas, so I might be able to add a few more chapters. But I can't keep writing this story forever, so no matter how much y'all love it, the story will eventually be finished. All good things come to an end.

There was a strange emptiness lingering in Sabo's life.

A strange loneliness that he couldn't quite pinpoint the source of.

A longing for something... _more._

Sabo ignored it... or, at least, he tried to.

But the feeling- no, it wasn't just a 'feeling,' there was something more to it. It nagged in the back of his mind and the middle of his heart. Almost like a pain. A partial pain from an old injury that he couldn't see anymore, but he could still _feel_.

Luckily, time heals all wounds...

Or so he's heard.

He's tried to fix the void himself, but he just couldn't seem to.

He felt a small comfort when he went on cases, but even those didn't fill it completely.

The longer it went on, the bigger the hole seemed to get.

But also, the longer it went on, the more Sabo began to suspect who it was that drilled the hole.

_Ace._

He didn't want it to be true.

It _couldn't_ be true.

But yet, Sabo began to think that it was.

He wanted to chase Ace.

He wanted to figure out what the pyromaniac's next move was.

He wanted the game to continue just a little longer.

But at the same time, Sabo was glad it was finally over. He didn't need to worry about Luffy or Smoker or anyone else getting hurt because he couldn't catch one damn criminal.

Everyone was safe, that's all that mattered. Not his desire to challenge Ace to one more round, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he would be the winner this time around.

Sabo found himself angered with the way Ace won.

He took the victory of a coward.

He might have won, but it was only through death.

Sabo snapped his head up once a file landed hard against his desk.

"Get out of your head and get to work," Smoker said around the unlit cigar in his mouth.

"Since when do I take orders from you?" Sabo asked.

"I'm older than you, so, therefore, I'm your superior," Smoker answered. "Now get to work."

Saboo grumbled.

"That file better be at least be open by the time I get back from my smoke."

Smoker walked away with his lighter in hand.

"This isn't like you," Koala said from her desk next to Sabo's.

They were no longer partners, but Koala had decided to stay near Sabo.

Sabo looked her direction.

"I mean, lately," Koala continued. "You've been taking fewer and fewer cases. You don't seem as excited about them anymore. You've been slacking off with your work. This is the first time I've heard you sound disappointed about a case. What's going on? If you have a problem, you should tell one of us. We can help."

"Not with this," Sabo mumbled.

"But there is something," Koala replied. "I knew it."

"You always have been smart."

"I didn't become a detective for nothing."

Sabo made no reply.

"Well, what is it?" Koala finally asked. "I may not be able to help, but I can at least know what it is that's troubling you."

Sabo remained silent, pondering whether or not he should actually tell her or not.

"I miss him," Sabo eventually said.

"Who?" Koala wondered.

Sabo sighed. "I'll give you a hint: insane."

Koala thought it over for a moment. Then finally, it seemed to hit her. "Wait. Wait! You don't mean to tell me you miss _him?"_

"Well, not really _him,_ but I miss the chase. I miss having a criminal being one step ahead of me. I miss being challenged. I just want... more."

_I **need** more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank the people that gave me ideas of what more I could write about. In all honestly, I wouldn't have written more if it weren't for them. Also, thanks y'all for giving me support throughout the story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well, look who's finally showed up with an idea for another chapter.

Koala was stunned into silence.

He... what?

Missed _Ace_?

This was the same Ace they were talking about, right?

You know, the one that killed people and burned down houses?

That Ace?

Sabo missed _that_ Ace?

Koala wasn't sure how to reply. Not to that.

So she didn't.

She stared at Sabo until he turned away and began to actually read his case.

She did the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koala was confused, shocked, and a little bit angry.

She still was and the conversation had happened over three hours ago.

Sabo still seemed deep in thought and had barely touched his new case. Smoker had congratulated him on actually reading the first witness statement.

Koala didn't know if she should tell someone about Sabo's secret craving or if she should keep it to herself.

But Dragon deserves to know why Sabo's been slacking off and if Sabo isn't going to tell him, then who is?

Sabo certainly wouldn't. She had barely gotten Sabo to tell her. Why would he go and tell Dragon who didn't even ask?

But... it seemed like something Sabo needs to deal with on his own. No one, save Smoker, went through what Sabo did with that case.

Was there more to it that Sabo wasn't telling her? More Smoker wasn't telling her?

Neither of them had mentioned anything about the case to her or anyone else really.

There was a lot she didn't know.

So maybe there was more to the story that _made_ Sabo want Ace.

Something they did to Sabo.

She had to find out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sabo was gone.

After much consideration, Koala had decided that she was going to tell Dragon.

Dragon is their chief, Sabo's problem is also Dragon's problem.

So she went into Dragon's office before he could leave.

Dragon glanced up at her. He was currently cleaning up papers in preparation to leave.

"Yes?" he asked with mild impatience.

"I just- I thought you might like to know the reason behind Sabo's poor performance lately," Koala explained.

Dragon raised an eyebrow.

"I asked him about it earlier today. I barely got him to tell me, so I figured he was going to tell you, or anyone else," Koala explained.

"Well?"

"He said... he said that he _missed..._ Ace."

"He what?" Dragon didn't sound quite angry, more surprised, but there was definitely some anger in there.

"Well, not _Ace,_ but- but more the chase. That's what he said. He said he missed having a criminal one step ahead of him."

Dragon was silent for a moment. "Then we'll just have to give him what he wants," Dragon finally replied.

"What?' Koala stared in confusion.

Dragon put down the papers he was currently putting away.

"I just happen to have a currently unsolved case on me," Dragon pulled out a nearly empty file. "I got it just recently and was planning to give it to Sabo. I decided not to give it to him because of his lack of work, but now that I know why he's not working well, I think it will help him."

"That- that's great!" Koala smiled.

"I looked at it myself and couldn't come up with anything, so hopefully it will entertain Sabo for a while. I'll hand it over to him in the morning."

"Thanks."

"No, thank you, for telling me what was troubling Sabo. It's unlikely he was going to tell me, so I appreciate it."

Koala nodded, then left Dragon's office with a smile.

She liked to help people.

One of the reasons she became a cop.

Seeing that there was nothing she could do for Sabo had made her devastated.

It wasn't her fault. It was all on Sabo for not allowing her to help.

But now... now maybe Sabo would finally be himself again.

Maybe he would let go of the insane pyromaniac.

Or... maybe he would get worse.

Maybe one case wouldn't be enough and Sabo would crave more and more.

Maybe he'd keep wanting more difficult cases until there were no more cases to solve.

Then maybe _he'd_ be the one placing bodies and she'd be the one picking up his tracks.

But Koala hoped that this one case would be enough.

She hoped that this could help him.

That this could help him get over Ace.

She just wanted Sabo back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What're y'alls thoughts on the new chapters? I haven't been entirely sure what exactly to write, so I've sort've just been going with the flow and what comes to my head in that moment. I've gotten a few suggestions, so I've been building off some of those, but those won't last me forever. Anyway, tell me what y'all think of the new chapters and tell me what direction you want to story to go in. That will help me make it last a little longer.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know things have been going a little slow, but I promise things are just about to get interesting. I'm just trying to transition into the interesting part, but it's turning out a little harder than I thought it would be.

Time doesn't seem to be doing its job.

It's in charge of healing all wounds right?

Then how come it's not working?

Sabo isn't supposed to feel like this. The feeling is supposed to be _gone._

That's what time is supposed to do.

"Sabo."

He looked up at Dragon who was holding a case file. It looked nearly empty.

"I've got a case for you," Dragon said.

Sabo looked at him in confusion.

"But... I already have one," Sabo replied.

"Put that one on hold," Dragon instructed. "This one is more important. I'd deal with it myself, but I have other things to deal with. I trust your abilities the most out of everyone else here."

Dragon was directly given a case?

Those were usually a big deal.

Sabo took the case from Dragon's hand, still a little confused about what was going on.

"You don't have to take it, of course," Dragon added. "Look through it a bit, then tell me your answer."

Sabo opened to the file.

"I'll take it," he replied quickly.

Dragon smirked, "I thought you might like it. Well, I'll leave you to it."

This... this might work.

Forget time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Copycat killers were often difficult cases.

They were usually impossible to tell apart from the original killer except for the fact that the original killer is usually dead or in jail.

However, the copycat usually learned from the mistakes the original made which makes them even harder.

But this copycat is a little unusual.

Fires that started only two months after Ace's death?

Autopsies showing that the victims had fallen victim to the ACE mixture before they burned.

Fires that have been started at random.

A nigh-uncatchable criminal.

This was starting to sound all too familiar to Sabo.

He wasn't complaining.

No, he was far from it.

He could feel the smile forming on his face as he continued to look through the few papers and pictures in the file.

Time sure as hell wasn't doing its job.

So maybe the copycat could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. It's short. I know. But I promise, the next chapter will be coming soon and it will be longer and things will finally start getting into full swing.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think I've settled into the groove of posting a chapter a week. That gives me some time to decide what I want to write, look at what other people have requested for the story, actually write the chapter, and look things over before posting it. Once I get a better idea of where the story is going, I might start posting twice a week, or even every other day like before, but for now, expect weekly updates. Anyway, this chapter is sort of broken into pieces of Sabo's investigation, but as I said, this one is longer than some of the other recent ones. Enjoy!

Sabo was alone this time around.

Koala and his partnership was over.

That's the only difference Sabo could find between this crime scene and the ones Ace left.

But of course, his lack of assistance had nothing to do with the case.

He's already had Law examine the bodies. The same results came up.

He ran some tests for the air at the crime scene as well. Faint traces of ACE Mixture.

There was nothing to go off of, just like the original.

So he went back to the station.

Koala stared at his smile when he came back to the station.

"Let me guess, you found the culprit already?" she asked.

"Nope," Sabo replied.

"Then what's got you all smiley like that?"

"The fact that I found nothing."

Koala stared at him in confusion.

"Koala, the case is _identical to_ the Ace's," Sabo began. "Every detail. Even the fact that I have no idea where to start."

"So you're going to have to wait for the criminal to mess up," Koala replied.

"Except this time, I don't think they will," Sabo said. "We only caught Ace because he's a psychopath and decided he was getting away with things too easily and wanted a challenge. It's not likely it will happen again. This criminal will have learned from Ace's mistakes and won't make them."

"Unless they're as much of a psycho as Ace was." Koala paused before she spoke again. "Anyway, do you have even the slightest idea where you're going to go with the case?"

"Well, I don't have any leads, as I said, but I'm hoping to get something from the next fire."

Sabo's radio buzzed to life.

**"Detective, we've just been called about a fire and believe it might be connected to your case."**

"Copy that," Sabo replied. "Send me the location."

"Guess you'll get that evidence sooner than you thought," Koala said.

Sabo smiled, then he left the station just as quickly as he came.

He was the first one to the scene. The fire truck and ambulance arrived shortly after and began work. It wasn't Luffy and Zoro.

Sabo was glad for that. They were involved enough with Ace's case. They didn't need to be dragged into the exact same mess.

The sun had nearly set by the time the crisis was averted and Sabo could enter the house.

He instantly recognized the smell of sweet alcohol.

"Can I get a mask?" Sabo asked one of the firefighters.

They quickly gave him one.

There wasn't much left of the house, making it difficult to look for clues. And like all the other fires, in Ace's case and this one, there were no survivors and no witnesses that actually saw the criminal.

"Anything you can use detective?" the same firefighter that gave him a mask asked.

"No, but I'll have forensics came by just in case," Sabo replied.

The firefighter nodded, then joined up with the rest of his team as they prepared to leave.

Sabo went to his car as he waited for the forensics team to show up.

Just like he had first thought.

There was nothing he could find.

Everything was burned too far to be used for any sort of evidence.

Fire really was one of the most effective ways to get rid of all sorts of evidence. Fingerprints, blood, hair, bodies.

"You all can head home," Sabo said to the forensics team. "There's nothing we can use here.

"What about you detective?" one of the forensic scientists asked.

"I'm just finishing up," Sabo replied. "Thanks, even though there was nothing to find to begin with."

"Just doing our jobs, detective."

Sabo offered a small smile as he watched them all pack up and head out. Leaving just him at the scene.

Sabo sighed, then he began to set up police tape at the entrances of the house.

He may not have been able to find anything this time around, but he might need to investigate again.

He looked at the scene one last time, then he got into his car and started it.

But nothing happened.

He tried again.

Nothing.

Over and over, but nothing happened.

Sabo groaned, then he called Dragon.

"I could use a pick-up," Sabo said. "I'm still at the crime scene. I was about to leave, but my car won't start."

**"Did you notice anything strange driving there?"**

"No. It was working just fine."

**"Open up the hood and see if you can find the problem. I'm on my way, but we should find out the problem."**

"I'll check it out. And thanks."

**"I'll be there soon."**

Sabo left the car and opened the hood.

He stared at the empty space where his engine should be.

That might be a problem.

Then he looked at the message engraved on the underside of the hood of his car.

He felt anger fill his body, but there was also a strange trill of excitement that ran through him.

**ROUND 2?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y'all have any games, TV shows, or movies that you still either play or watch even though they're considered 'kid games/shows?' All I have to say is that Transformers (the animated TV shows) slapped. Sometimes, as an adult, I still just go back and watch them. Transformers: Prime was probably my favorite, but Cyberverse was also good. The live-action Transformers are good too, but those are actually designed for adults. But how about y'all? Anything you watched/played as a kid that you still watch/play now?


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I've had so many ideas for other fics that I want to write, but of course, I don't want to start those ones until I finish up this one, but I haven't had many ideas on how to finish this one up, so... you can see my dilemma.

Sabo arrived back at the station with a furious scowl that many people had never seen on the detective's face before.

"Sabo?" Koala questioned.

He ignored her completely.

She gave Dragon, who entered behind Sabo a questioning glance.

"He hasn't told me anything either," Dragon replied.

"Sabo, what happened?" Koala asked again.

Sabo stopped at his desk. He gripped the edges and leaned over it.

"What-"

"Ace," Sabo cut her off before she could repeat her question.

She looked at him with a questioning glance.

"He's alive," Sabo growled. There was more in Sabo's voice. Koala was almost sure that there was more in Sabo's voice than just anger.

"Alive? How can he be alive? We all watched him step into that fire and we didn't see him come out," Koala had exclaimed the second Sabo had broken the news to everyone when he finally got back to the station.

Smoker had let out several sounds of displeasure and annoyance at their newest discovery and did not try to hide them.

Sabo knew Smoker hated Ace just as much as he did.

Dragon kept his usual face of neutrality, though Sabo was sure that he was also upset.

"Well, to be fair, we never actually found his body either," Sabo had pointed out.

"But we did find enough bodies in that building that one of them could have easily belonged to your pyromaniac," Law said flatly.

"It just doesn't make sense," Koala began. "Why would he show up again? We all thought he was dead. He could have lived out his life without a care in the world."

"If you think he would have been happy like that, then you clearly don't know him," Sabo said.

"And you do?" Koala asked.

Sabo froze for a moment. "Well- no- but- chasing criminals forces you to see a lot of situations from their perspective. I'm saying that the fact that Ace practically turned himself in because he thought his job was too easy sort of proves that Ace would not enjoy a laid back life."

"But that still doesn't my question as to why he showed up again," Koala said.

"I think, if what Sabo's said about him is true, it's because he got bored," Smoker finally joined in on the conversation.

"Not to mention that he has probably also finally recovered from his burns, so he can finally get back to work," Law added.

"I don't care why he's back at work, I want him back out," Dragon said.

Sabo's phone rang.

He raised a hand, causing the conversation to halt as he picked up the call.

He was about to ask who it was when the question was answered for him.

**"It's been a while."**

Sabo's face fell into a scowl.

"Ace," he hissed.

Everyone stared at their fellow detective with intrigue and a quite noticeable amount of anger.

**"So you do remember me."**

"You made yourself hard to forget."

**"That a relief. I was worried I hadn't made enough of an impression."**

"What do you want?"

**"I thought you'd be happier to hear from me."**

"I asked what you want."

**"I think it's more about what _you_ want."**

"What's that supposed to mean? I don't feel like dealing with your riddles. Answer my question."

**"I may have... acquired... something that you might want."**

"I'm not interested."

**"Really? I think you'll change your mind."**

"Alright, what is it?"

There was a small silence on the other line, then another voice that made Sabo freeze.

**"Sabo?"**

No. _No._

He wouldn't _dare._

**"I'll send you my location. Come alone."**

Sabo growled as the other line went dead.

The first time Ace had involved Luffy was enough, but now?

Now he had gone too far.

Sabo put his phone and left the building without a second thought, ignoring all of the others' calls for him to stop and wait.

It was too late for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, I would just like to say, I have no idea what I'm doing with this fic anymore. I was going to end it, but y'all complained about wanting more, so here we are even though I don't know what to write. The creative juices are running low y'all.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've struck gold. I woke up in the middle of the night with a sudden idea of how to finish up the fic and wrote said idea at 2 in the morning then finished it up just now. This will probably be the second or third to last chapter.

Sabo had come without question. He walked up flight after flight of stairs until he reached the roof of the building.

It was dark out and the wind was blowing. Nothing too extreme, but still noticeable.

Luffy was tied to a chair in the middle of the roof. Ace stood behind him.

"Don't get close to him," Ace ordered.

Sabo stopped moving.

Ace smirked. "I knew getting your 'brother' involved would get you here."

"Let him go," Sabo said.

"Why?"

"He has nothing to do with this."

"Well... he didn't before, but now... he does."

"No, he doesn't."

"Then what is he doing right here?"

Sabo growled. "He's only here because _you_ brought him here."

"Exactly. He's involved because I got him involved. But a question for you, _why_ would I get him involved."

"Because you're a psychopath."

Ace laughed. "Close, but not quite. Keep guessing."

~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean you don't know where he went?" Koala asked.

"It means I don't know where he went," the poor desk worker said. "He didn't take his cruiser. We have no way of tracking him."

"What about his phone number?"

"Only if he turns on his phone."

"Then call him," Dragon said, joining their conversation. "We need to find him before he does something he regrets."

"What was he thinking?" Smoker asked.

"He probably wasn't," Koala answered.

"But still," Smoker continued. "Going out on his own after a criminal without even telling us where he went."

"It doesn't matter now, we just need to find him," Dragon said.

"I'll call him," Koala said. "He might not answer, so be looking for even the slightest signal."

The officer nodded.

Koala let it ring.

There was no reply, just like she thought.

"There!" the officer exclaimed. "I caught a glimpse of it and was able to lock on."

"Where?" Koala asked as she put her phone away.

"It's an office building downtown."

"Perfect," Dragon said. "Let's go."

~~~~~~

Sabo ignored his phone ringing.

"I think you should pick it up," Ace suggested.

"No," Sabo said, but he still reached into his coat. "What do you want?"

"Me? What do I want?" Ace shrugged. "That's a good question."

"Then why are you here!?" Sabo yelled.

"Maybe I just got tired of running," Ace suggested.

Sabo scoffed. "Yeah right."

"Okay, okay, you got me," Ace raised his hands defensively. "I wanted to talk."

"And what do Luffy have to do with that?"

"You wouldn't have come otherwise."

"You sure?"

"Are you saying that you would?"

"No. But you also could have just called me."

"This is a more... in-person type of talk."

"So get on with it then."

"Not until you take your hand off your gun."

Sabo grumbled, but he took his hand off his gun and out of his coat.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it," Ace smirked.

"I said... get on with it," Sabo demanded.

"Right, right, of course."

~~~~~~~~~

"This it?" Koala asked as Dragon came to a halt.

"Should be," Dragon said.

Koala got out of the car and stared at the tall story building.

"Might take us a while," Smoker said, getting out of his car.

Dragon joined them. "So let's get to work."

~~~~~~~~~

Sabo blinked in confusion at the sirens blaring in front of the building. Ace turned toward them as well.

"Wasn't expecting that," Ace said as he turned back to Sabo with a glare.

"Neither was I," Sabo shrugged. "But it doesn't matter. You still haven't told me anything."

"I know," Ace said. "And I don't plan on it. Not anymore, at least."

"I never called for back up. _I_ didn't call them here."

"No... but they called you. They called you and found you. You might not have done anything, but it's still your fault."

"Then what now? If you aren't going to say anything, what are you going to do?"

"What I'm best at."

"And that would be?"

Ace smirked as he pulled a small device from his pocket.

It looked like a trigger of some kind.

"Lighting things on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to hear any more complaining about continuing the fic. My fumes have finally run out. I will be writing other fics though, so you don't have to worry about getting more content from me because it will be coming, even though it won't be through this fic.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, y'all I'm so sorry. I finished this chapter, like, two days ago, but I literally just forgot to post it. I came to just check for comments and kudos, but I'm like, wait, something's wrong. I thought there were 33 chapters. Que me realizing that I pulled an idiot move and pressed save instead of post.

Sabo didn't feel anything when Ace pressed the button.

If it wasn't for the reflection of glowing orange on the buildings surrounding them, Sabo might have thought that Ace had decided to light a completely different building on fire.

The reality that they were on the roof of a god knows how many story building that was now on fire set in.

Sabo's phone was ringing again.

"Maybe you should answer this time," Ace suggested.

Sabo pulled his gun out of his coat and pointed it straight at Ace. "Shut up." he spat.

Ace blinked in surprise.

"Why the sudden change in mood?" Ace asked.

Sabo turned off the safety. "I said. Shut. Up."

Sabo's phone continued to ring.

He groaned, then pulled it out of his pocket, leaving his gun on Ace.

 **"Sabo? Thank god!"** Koala sighed in relief.

"What?" Sabo asked sourly.

 **"Are you in the building on fire?"** she asked.

"No."

**"That's a relief."**

"I'm on top of it."

The other side went silent, then echoed shouts and orders rang out.

**"We're coming to get you."**

Then the other line went dead.

"You didn't mention me," Ace pointed out.

Sabo ignored him and shoved his phone back into his pocket, allowing his attention to rest entirely on aiming his gun at the pyromaniac.

"We really should talk about this," Ace said.

"You went passed that point when you brought Luffy here," Sabo replied.

More sirens had gotten closer.

"However... I would like to know _why_ you called me here," Sabo said, taking a careful step forward.

"I already said, I don't feel like telling you anymore," Ace shrugged.

"Then there's no reason for you to still be here," Sabo responded.

Ace's eyebrows furrowed. "What's that-"

Sabo shot him in the knee.

Ace let out a shout as he fell.

Sabo tucked his gun away and freed Luffy from the chair.

He held onto his brother tighter than he's ever done before.

The loud engine of a helicopter flying towards the roof sounded above the sirens.

Sabo took Luffy near the edge of the roof.

The headlight of the helicopter shined down on them.

Ace glared up at Sabo, clutching his knee in pain.

They both knew he deserved this.

"Sabo!"

He turned to the helicopter above him. Koala was shouting and waving at him.

A ladder was thrown down to them.

"This isn't over," Ace hissed as he tried to stand.

"Yes," Sabo said. "It is."

Sabo held tightly on to his younger brother with one arm and on to the ladder of the helicopter with the other.

He stared at Ace as they began to fly away. The flames had found their way higher. It was only a matter of time before the reached the roof. The building was already starting to crumble.

Ace had found his way to his feet. He looked unsteady.

Sabo couldn't help but feel a satisfying smirk make its way onto his face.

He'd finally done it.

The finale was on his terms this time around.

Ace disappeared as the roof finally caved in.

No one could survive that. Not even Ace.

Sabo's mind felt light. It felt free.

Their game had finally come to an end.

"I win."

**Round Two Winner: SABO**

**Final Results: TIE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry that I forgot to post this when I finished it. But, this fic is now officially over. I will be taking a short break from writing just because my classes are starting up again, and even though they're online, I'll still be busy. I will be back though. Not with this fic, but with another. I've got some good zolu aus in mind. Anyway, thanks for reading and keeping up with my story! I appreciate all the support and feedback people gave me! I hope to see you all, or at least some of you, at my next story! :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [pull the trigger (and watch me bleed)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614195) by [maridoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maridoll/pseuds/maridoll)




End file.
